


The Outside In

by Obsessed Romantic (2SFlovers)



Series: Townwood Lane [2]
Category: The OC
Genre: F/M, season 1 rewrite/AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SFlovers/pseuds/Obsessed%20Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan gets a job, Seth gets a date, and Luke gets confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the guys

"I can’t keep letting your parents pay for everything.’’ Ryan squirmed in his seat as Seth dropped money on the tray. From the amount sitting there, lobster was pretty expensive. Flush from sailing lessons or not, he couldn’t keep doing this to Seth.

"Dude, it’s their job, they work for us.’’ Seth shrugged at the look he got. "Okay, then, what do you want to do?’’

``Get a job, I guess.’’ He hadn’t seen any ‘help wanted’ signs around, but that didn’t mean people weren’t hiring.

"You should call Taylor.’’ Seth declared.

" Are you seriously suggesting that I hit a girl up for money?’’

``No, of course not, relax. It’s just….Taylor is the man with the plan ….and by man I mean really great girl who’s into you.’’

``Who hasn’t returned any of my calls.’’ He’d been avoiding thinking about this since Cotillion. His and Seth’s tuxedo jackets had been delivered from a dry cleaner’s with two embossed thank you cardssigned by Taylor and Summer, respectively. Since then, he hadn’t heard anything from her, nor had Seth heard from Summer.

``She’s probably helping Summer with Marissa. You know, being a friend.’’

``Or her mom shipped her out of the country.’’ Ryan felt a sickening lurch whenever he thought of Taylor’s mother. Aside from Theresa, he’d never been good with the mothers of the girls he’d…. he supposed ‘dated’ wasn’t quite the term.

``It’s like Cotillion never happened.’’ Seth slumped into his seat. ``Summer even changed her voice mail to warn me not to leave her any more messages.’’

``That’s because you left her 30 messages in one day.’’

``Okay, I thought maybe she was losing the signal, or that I was dialing the number wrong, or that the messages weren’t being recorded and don’t think I didn’t see that smirk, my friend, because I happen to know someone who didn’t even wait until the next morning to call his lady in question.’’ Ryan blushed.

‘’I was just making sure she got home all right.’’ Seth’s ‘uh-huh’ was smugly sarcastic, so he had to thump him on the arm.

‘’We can’t just sit around.’’ Seth said as they moved outside. Ryan worked the lock on his bike. ‘’We have to do something. Some grand romantic gesture. Hey, that’s right up your alley, right?’’

‘’Seth…..’’

‘’C’mon, man, you were seriously sua-ve. Did they have a class or something? Some old romantic movie of my mom’s on late night? Secret reading of romantic novels? I won’t tell anyone about that, if it’s true.’’

‘’Seth…..’’

‘’Look, we need to step up our game, obviously, …uh-oh.’’ Ryan straightened up to see what he was looking at. Luke was headed their way with two of his friends. He felt his heart start racing. Luke alone was no problem. Luke with an audience of his friends was trouble. Usually painful trouble. ``We should just go.’’ Seth blurted, unfortunately just as the three larger boys reached them.

"Cohen, Atwood.’’ Luke nodded at them both. His friends stared at him.

‘’What are you being nice to these queers for?’’

‘’Queer.’’ The guy shoved Seth, who stumbled a bit.

‘’Hey!’’ Ryan stepped between his brother and the others, just as Luke whirled around and shoved the guy who’d shoved Seth. His shove was harder, knocking the boy back so hard he almost fell.

‘’I **said** I wanted to talk to them. No one invited you pansies.’’

‘’They’re the pansies. You queer for pansies, Luke?’’ There was real challenge in the other boy’s tone, real threat. ‘’You forgetting who your friends are?’’

‘’Where were you bitches when the fire went down, huh?’’ Ryan squinted at the other two, realizing that they **had** been there that night. ‘’I stepped up, took responsibility while you two were partying down. Where were you when your testimony could’ve kept me out of jail?’’

‘’You didn’t go to jail, not really.’’ The two shot nervous looks at Ryan. ‘’You didn’t tell the cops we were there, did you?’’

‘’Yeah, Chino, did you?’’ The same guy who’d shoved Seth reached out to shove him, but dropped his arm when Ryan stepped forward.

‘’You two best remember who’s Captain on both teams at school before you shoot off your mouths. Now, blaze.’’ Luke glared at the two. ‘’My peeps and I got bi’ness.’’ They moved off, surprised expressions coloring their faces. Ryan didn’t like the dark looks they were shooting him. Great. He just traded trouble with a jealous boyfriend for harassment by two morons with homosexual issues.

‘’Okay, I have to ask, who the heck are you and what have you done with the real Luke Ward? Are you an alien? Is this some kind of conquest? Some sort of freakish mind control weapon?’’ Seth moved his skated board nervously back and forth under one foot. ‘’I know; you were abducted and experimented on. Complete reversal of personality. Or they switched your brain with some nice guy. Right now, there’s some guy who used to be nice pounding the heck out of helpless geeks….unless he was a geek….’’

‘’Is he always like this?’’ Luke asked as Seth continued to ramble.

‘’Pretty much.’’ Ryan finished securing the bike chain and started pushing his bike along the pier. The other two fell into step with him, Seth with one foot on his board as they moved. There was a long silence, as they each hunted for a safe topic.

‘’I always wanted to learn to do that.’’ Luke nodded towards Seth, who stopped short in shock. He ran after his board, which hadn’t stopped with him.

‘’Okay, I’ve got it. Ryan….’’ Seth had a very serious expression. ‘’We’ve entered into the twilight zone. Or some alternative universe. One in which Luke doesn’t punch people and our girls don’t call us back and…’’’

‘’You haven’t heard from them, either?’’ Luke asked. ‘’Because I’ve called Marissa, like, a dozen times.’’

‘’She’s going through something right now.’’ Ryan pointed out.

‘’No, I know, that’s why I was calling.’’ He shrugged at the looks they gave him. ‘’After Holly’s pre-Cotillion bash, we talked and she said she wanted me to be more ……y’know, attentive. I want to be there for her…..no matter how gay that sounds.’’

‘’It’s not gay to support your girlfriend.’’ Ryan told him.

‘’You have to listen to him, dude, he is the master of the romantic.’’

‘’Will you stop?’’ Ryan was beginning to get exasperated. Seth was making such a big deal of this. It just made him feel worse each time Taylor didn’t call.

‘’Sorry.’’ Seth was quiet. For all of five seconds. ‘’We need to do something, though, we can’t just let the girls think we’ve given up. Because I am not going to give up. Operation Summer was just getting started, she even smiled at me…’’ Seth looked pleadingly at Ryan. ‘’You can’t be that afraid of her mom, dude. Just go over there, ask Taylor to help me. And you. You know she’d be up for the helping. It’s a win-win, Ryan. Oh, and you could check on Marissa’s situation while you were at it.’’

‘’I think you’ve got something there, Cohen.’’ Luke clapped him on the shoulder, not seeing the other boy’s wince at the strength of the blow.

‘’You think I should talk to Taylor about Marissa?’’ Ryan could well imagine how well that conversation would go over.

‘’No, man, we should talk to their **moms**.’’ Luke smiled. ‘’Once you make the mother your friend, it’s easy street.’’

‘’Summer doesn’t have a mother.’’ Seth observes. ‘’Well, okay, yes, she has a mother, obviously; but not one we can talk to. Her step-mother is kind of…..’’

‘’Tanked?’’ Luke laughed. ‘’Yeah, Sum says the woman is stoned all the …..’’ He seemed to realize that the other’s expressions weren’t friendly, anymore. ‘’What?’’

‘’Luke, my friend, and I assume from your behavior that we’re friends now? I would greatly appreciate it if you didn’t refer to Summer by any pet names or appellations that you may have used in the past. I mean, this is my Dulcinea we’re talking about.’’

‘’Who’s Dulcinea?’’

‘’Don Quixote’s love.’’ Ryan told him. The other two stared at him. ‘’From the play?’’

‘’It’s also a book, dude, and seriously, you really have to ‘fess up, because it’s really starting to freak me out.’’

‘’Yeah, what gives, Atwood?’’ Okay, puppy dog looks from Seth he was used to. Guy was kind of like a Chihuahua or something. But Luke? He looked like a Golden Retriever who’d bit you once and now wanted to be forgiven. Weird.

‘’There was this girl…..’’

‘’Somehow I figured it would start with that phrase….’’

‘’She got me this job building sets for this community college theatre. I was there a lot, when there were rehearsals and ….I guess some of the stuff just stuck in my head.’’ He didn’t mention he’d only been thirteen at the time, although he’d told the girl he was a small fifteen, and had lost both the job and girl when the truth had come out.

‘’Wow, okay.’’ Seth nodded. ‘’Yeah, makes a lot of sense.’’

‘’So, we on to charm the mothers?’’

‘’Absolutely.’’ Seth nodded. ‘’We should go back to the house and plan things out. Flowers, chocolate, …’’ he grinned at Ryan impishly ‘’ …tranquilizer gun….’’

‘’You’re not helping.’’ Ryan frowned at Luke’s snickering. ‘’Neither are you.’’

‘’Sorry, man, but Veronica Townsend?’’ Luke shook his head. ‘’You sure don’t like things easy, do you, Atwood?’’

Ryan shrugged.

*

There was a new Triad in town, and it boggled the mind. Seth couldn’t believe the events of the last twenty four hours. Luke had been civil, he’d been cool, he’d even played video games with them. Pro Skater One, but still. If anyone had told him even a week ago that Luke would be sitting on the floor in his den, working the Play station and not going ballistic when he lost, he’d’ve given them directions to the asylum. Or the rehab centre. Either or.

The plan to charm the mothers, or in his case, the father, was set to go today. Luke was going to pick them up and drive them out to the Townsends’. Ryan had protested, with the minimum of words, to going first, but relented in the face of their logic. Luke’s target was dealing with the same crisis Marissa was going through, his girl had a father, not a mother; thus leaving Ryan to face the dragon first. Or, in this case, the dragon lady. They were slipping through the living room when they spotted his father hiding out from the Newpsies. Gaining a brief on the situation, they overheard the gossip about Jimmie Cooper.

‘’Will they be talking for much longer?’’ Ryan asked.

‘’Are you kidding? They’ll be dining on a scandal like this for years.’’

‘’Way to miss the point, Dad.’’ Seth rolled his eyes.

‘’Oh. Well, I hope they disperse soon.’’ Sandy checked his watch. Ryan got a determined look on his face.

"Go wait out front.’’ Seth and Sandy looked at him. He shrugged. ‘’Go on.’’ He stepped into the kitchen and headed for the table.

Seth watched, horrified, as his friend and brother casually strolled into the midst of the Newpsies. While the women were all staring, he and his father slipped out the front door like a couple of commandos. They stood on the front steps and waited for Ryan to come running out, screaming. Okay, so maybe he was the only one expecting that scenario.

‘’Hey.’’ Ryan joined them after only a few minutes, briefcase in hand. Seth raised his eyebrows at his brother’s expression. He seemed ….cheerful. Although, with Ryan, it was hard to tell.

‘’Kid, someday you’ll tell me how you did that.’’ Sandy took the briefcase from him. Checked his watch again. ``Just not today. See you at dinner.’’

Luke passed his father on the way in, so there was no opportunity to debrief his brother. Operation Charm the Mom was underway. They piled into the truck, Seth trying not to be nervous about having the center seat. Luke may be showing signs of reform, but old habits died very hard. Not to mention his taste in music sucked. It was only the second time he winced at the DMX coming from the stereo that Ryan reached out and switched the radio off.

"What gives, Atwood?’’

"Drive around for a while.’’ Ryan told him.

‘’Putting it off isn’t gonna make it any easier, man, and you need to catch Veronica before she leaves for the office.’’ Luke answered back.

‘’No, I don’t.’’

‘’Look, you can’t back out…’’

‘’Go easy on him, dude, he had a serious Newpsie encounter this morning.’’ Seth reviewed his brother’s behavior and determined that, yes, the change had come over him after the briefcase rescue.

‘’Newpsie.’’ Luke snorted. ‘’That’s great.’’

‘’So you probably got a little gun-shy, no problem. We go straight over to Veronica’s, get right back up on that horse.’’ Seth was sure that Ryan’s natural confidence would carry him through whatever scare the Newpsies had put into him. ``The whole plan to win the girls hinges on….’’

‘’They’ve been out of town.’’

‘’What?’’ Seth was thankful Luke kept control of the truck. He pulled over to the side of the road. ‘’Okay, Atwood, spill.’’

‘’They were talking about it, the Newpsies. Marissa, Summer, Kaitlyn and Taylor have all been away at this spa thing. Taylor set it up.’’

‘’Makes sense.’’ Seth nodded. ‘’Mom’s been talking about this getaway she and her friends are going on for weeks. Guess Taylor thought it was a good idea.’’

‘’That’s a great girl you got there, Atwood.’’ Luke slumped back into his seat. Obviously he was relieved at not having to face Veronica Townsend, even from a distance. ‘’Any idea when they get in?’’

‘’This afternoon.’’ Ryan smiled.

‘’We should totally set something up.’’ Seth enthused. Summer hadn’t been ignoring him, she’d been….doing girl things….with her friends. He wanted her to tell him all about it. ‘’A welcome-home thing.’’

‘’Not something too intense.’’ Luke advised. ‘’They probably just want to relax.’’

‘’Marissa’ll be home alone with her sister, won’t she?’’ Seth pointed out.

‘’Yeah, ….hey, yeah!’’ Luke turned the car around, heading them back to Seth’s house. ‘’Kaitlyn loves me. I could totally hang out, help Marissa with her sister….play board games….what? I do have two younger brothers, you know.’’

‘’I could go over to Taylor’s.’’ Ryan looked a little doubtful. ‘’Her mother won’t be there then.’’

‘’Summer Roberts coming over to my house…..’’ Seth smiled, his universe had just snapped back into order. Life was good. Life was very strange, but life was good. ‘’Gentlemen….we have a plan. Operation Girlfriend is underway.’’ He imagined what she’d be wearing, what they’d talk about….or not talk about, as the case may be. He reminded himself not to get too far ahead of himself. One wrong move at this point could derail the whole Operation. He couldn’t help but smile wider. All his dreams were coming true.


	2. the girls

‘’Taylor! There you are.’’ Veronica swept into the kitchen and glanced around. ‘’You’re up awfully early this morning.’’

‘’I …’’ get up this early every morning, she finished mentally.

‘’I must say, that little show you put on at the spa was inspired. I’m sure those two were very well paid.’’ Well, that was a new insult. At least she hadn’t called her fat. Yet.

‘’They’re…..they’re my friends….’’ She muttered. The way Marissa was looking at her last night, though….. That was probably over.

‘’Yes.’’ Veronica’s tone was patronizing as she looked around with a smug expression. ‘I can see that.’’ She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. ‘’Well, don’t spend all day moping around the house. I’m having some friends over for lunch. Actual people, not imaginary or paid actresses. I want you to get some color, although I wouldn’t suggest the beach, not with the image you portray in a swimsuit. A good body tan, fake or not, will hide most unfortunate blemishes. You really should let me talk to that surgeon for you.’’ Not this again. ‘’A little liposuction, some ……enhancements….’’ Veronica adjusted her bra with a scornful look at her daughter’s chest. ‘’You look like a boy, sometimes, Taylor. Not a particularly attractive boy, but…’’

‘’I have to go.’’ She couldn’t take this. Not today. Not after ….’’ I have plans. With my friends. I….’’ She thought wildly, flipping through excuses. ‘’I have to return his jacket.’’ She found herself saying. Which she did, unfortunately. She’d barely managed to avoid the urge to sleep in it, to wrap herself in his scent and be comforted by the memory of how he’d looked at her.

‘’Jacket.’’ Veronica frowned. ‘’You stole some poor boy’s jacket. Taylor, you really have to stop this obsession with people who don’t even know you’re alive. It’s sociopathic. I can schedule you some time with a good therapist, you know, but it’s going to cut into your allowance….’’

‘’I really have to ….’’

‘’OH, fine, Taylor, whatever.’’ Her mother shrugged. ‘’Go ahead. Just don’t let me catch you crying in one of the back rooms again.’’ She hadn’t done that since she was six and her father had made out a birthday card to `Tanya’. ‘’Just stay out of the house.’’

She trudged upstairs, sniffling a bit. Didn’t the woman have eyes? She couldn’t see the finger marks on her left arm, the leather cuff on her right wrist? Or did she think it was a ploy for attention? Some sort of childish fashion statement? She entered her bedroom and shut the door with great relief. Her dress hung on her closet door, Ryan’s tuxedo jacket hung over the back of her desk chair. She smiled, trailing her fingers along the fabric, remembering how he’d looked in it. A small piece of paper lay centered on her desk, folded neatly. She should call him. It wasn’t stalking, she had to return his jacket. Sitting in the chair, she pulled her cell phone out of a drawer …and nearly dropped it. There were two messages for her. She **had** heard it ringing while showering. She’d imagined she heard the phone so many times before, she’d gotten out of the habit of checking; tired of being depressed when there weren’t actually messages. Shaking, she opened the phone and activated the play back.

‘’Hey, Tay…’’

She shivered with excitement. Ryan. _‘’I just….well, I just wanted to make sure you got home okay. Didn’t lose a shoe or anything….anyway. ……’’_ There was a long pause, she could practically see him searching for words. _‘’Uhm…..well, anyway……I’ll see you?.....’Bye.’’_ Oh my god. He was actually shy. He was actually tongue-tied, trying to talk to her. Her! Taylor Townsend. She felt giddy. She wanted to call him back right away, go over and spend all day with him and the Cohen’s. First things first, girl, she told herself. Second message.

 _‘’Hey, Townsend.’’_ Summer? How did she even get her number? _‘’So, Maurice gave me your number. He is super concerned about you, by the way, don’t know what **that’s** about.’’_ Well, that explained that. Maurice was so nice, so homesick for his native Paris. She enjoyed practicing her French and helping him with his English. _‘’Look, Coop is totally bummed and I’ve been suggesting ideas all night….’’_ The time index on the message put it just a few minutes ago. It must’ve rung when she was downstairs having breakfast. Oh, she wished she’d taken her phone with her. The look on her mother’s face would’ve have been priceless if she’d actually gotten a phone call while being lectured on her lack of friends. _‘’Anyway, I figured if you could turn Cohen into a Don Juan, you’d have an idea to cheer Coop up. So call me. Like, STAT.’’_ Oh. My. God.

What to do? She paced back and forth for a few minutes. She really, really wanted to see Ryan. But …..her friends needed her. Her **friends**. Deciding, she got out her address book and wrote down Summer’s number. The first entry that wasn’t a person in the service industry. Or a teacher. Smiling, she dialed the digits quickly, enthused that it was picked up on the second ring.

_‘’Hello?’’_

‘’Summer? It’s Taylor.’’ Fear gripped her now that she was actually talking to the other girl. What if it was a joke or something? She was opening her mouth to remind the brunette of where they’d met, when there was a relieved sigh from the other end.

 _‘’Finally.’’_ What was she talking about? It’d only been a few minutes. _‘’Tell me you have a plan, because hearing Coop go on about her mother is going to drive me insane. Do you know the woman is taking off for some kind of weekend retreat in a couple weeks? Way to support the family, there, Mrs. Coop.’’_

‘’Actually, Summer…..’’ Taylor smiled at herself in the mirror. She was a good person, a helpful person, a **friend**. ‘’I do have a plan.’’

_‘’Terrif! C’mon over and we’ll dish. Mini-Coop’s here, but it’s cool.’’_

‘’Okay! Be there soonest!’’

_‘’ ‘Kay, ‘bye, see ya!’’_

‘’See ya.’’ Taylor gazed in wonderment at her reflection. She shook her head. Time for lollygagging later, she told herself. You have work to do.

*

Summer sighed as Mini-Coop again tried to splash the two older girls. Coop had placed the chairs pretty far back from the pool, though, so it was more an annoyance tactic than a real threat. They sat trying to talk about the situation without the younger girl hearing. Just as she was about to suggest drowning the overly energetic pre-teen, Tilla informed her she had a visitor. Finally. She’d been on pins and needles since the returned call. Townsend stepped nervously out onto the deck, twisting Ryan’s cuff around her right wrist. Was she ever gonna take that thing off? She was wearing a dress, of all things, with wide shoulder straps and no cleavage showing at all. Summer looked at she and Coop’s bikinis and felt underdressed. What was up with this girl? Her shoes were nice, though, she’d have to ask where she’d got them.

``Taylor!’’ Summer waved the girl over, glancing at Coop out of the corner of her eye. She was frowning, unhappy. Okay, not good.

‘’Hello, Summer, Marissa.’’ Townsend raised her eyes and voice a little. ‘’Hello, Kaitlyn.’’ Summer heard Mini-Coop climbing out of the pool. Great. Now they’d never get rid of the pest.

‘’Do I know you?’’ Geez, it was creepy how much like her mother the girl could be sometimes. No thirteen year old should be like that.

‘’Oh, we’ve never met, Kaitlyn, but I’ve heard of you.’’ Taylor stuck her hand out. ‘’Didn’t you win the junior miss riding competition last year? I believe the pony’s name was China?’’

‘’Yeah!’’ Mini-Coop shook hands enthusiastically. Summer was stunned. She hadn’t even known that, and she was Coop’s best friend. Coop shrugged to show she hadn’t known, either. Townsend was a little intimidating, sometimes. Didn’t she ever take a break to be a normal girl? Then she remembered the dragon lady of a mother the girl had. Right. Totally understandable that she was a bit of a dork with that for a mom. . ‘’I’ll probably have to give her up, though.’’ Mini-Coop frowned and fiddled with the knot they’d tied in the one-piece to make it fit. ‘’She’s got alopecia and with Dad going broke and all…’’ She frowned. ‘’Who are you, again?’’

‘’Taylor Townsend.’’ Summer introduced, hoping that would confuse the brat enough for her to go back to the pool.

‘’Didn’t you say she was a dork?’’ Mini-Coop looked at her sister. Summer closed her eyes. Trust the kid to remember that; and to say it. She felt a brief shame she’d ever thought it, opening her eyes to see the hurt in Townsend’s gaze.

‘’Oh, I didn’t….’’ Coop cleared her throat, squirming. ‘’….I didn’t mean….’’

‘’Oh, it’s okay, Marissa, you didn’t really know me then, I’m sure.’’ There was a fragile note to her voice, a painful cheerfulness. Summer knew it would be a bad idea to play poker with this girl, she had amazing control over her face. Slap a pair of sunglasses on her to block those eyes, and she’d be unbeatable. ‘’Kaitlyn, sweetie, I’m afraid I need a favor from you, it’s important.’’

‘’You don’t have to make up something to get me to leave, you know.’’ Mini-Coop snapped. ‘’I know you don’t want to hang with a ‘little girl’.’’

‘’That is just not true, young lady.’’ Townsend’s voice was just so firm and convincing. The ‘young lady’ was emphasized with forceful exactness. Coop shot Summer a curious look. She shrugged. She had no idea what this was all about. And why was she talking to Kaitlyn when it was Coop who needed……although, they were Mini-Coop’s parents, too, come to think of it. ‘’I need you to call your mother and tell her that you’ve been invited to go away for two weeks with some friends. There will be adult chaperonage, of course, and everything’s paid for. Two of the other girls dropped out last minute, so you got the invite just this morning. They even said you could bring your sister, if you wanted.’’

‘’What’s really going on?’’ Mini-Coop was no fool. Summer had learned that several times when trying to help Coop baby sit. Not a kid you wanted to have boy talk in front of, even in code. Her secret crush on a foreign exchange student last year had been all over the middle school the day after a night at Coop’s place.

‘’What I told you. You’re going away for two weeks with friends. I’d give you more information, but the window for getting permission is closing the longer we wait for your mother to come get you……’’

‘’Okay! I’ll go ask. She never says no when I really want something.’’ Mini-Coop ran into the house, skidding to a halt at the door. ‘’Oh! Summer, can I borrow……’’

‘’Sure, Mini-Coop.’’ Summer waved her on, then turned on Townsend. ‘’That was amazing! How did you do that?’’

‘’I may have a little experience with being ignored.’’ The shrug was resigned and a little sad. ‘’It’s not important.’’

‘’Do you really have a retreat lined up?’’ Coop asked hesitantly. ‘’I don’t want to have to hide out at Sum’s place for two weeks. She’s probably tired of me already.’’

‘’Don’t be silly, Coop, we’re best friends.’’ Sum hugged her one-armed, noting the brief look of envy that flickered over Townsend’s expression. ‘’Now, let’s hear about this retreat.’’ Her phone went off. She checked the incoming real quick. Who the? ‘’Hey, do you guys know this number?’’ She held the phone out.

‘’Sorry, Sum, no.’’

‘’It’s Seth.’’

‘’Really?’’ Summer looked at the number on the screen. ‘’You must be pretty tight to recognize his number that fast.’’

‘’Oh, no, it’s just Ryan gave me all his numbers last night, and that’s the line to the Cohen’s house…….’’ Coop was staring at the other girl. Okay, that was getting real old. Coop had a boyfriend, why was she acting all possessive of Chino? ‘’Anyway, you should ignore it.’’

‘’Ignore it?’’ Summer frowned at her. That wasn’t what she expected the other to say. Not when she was Cohen’s romance coach.

‘’Of course. These two weeks are going to be all about us girls. The four of us are going to this charming little ski resort that caters to the spa crowd in the summer. There’s horseback riding, and tennis, even a golf course. They have the most amazing manmade lake, and you can go on these nature hikes…..’’ She trailed off, smiling nervously. ‘’If you want to go, that is.’’

‘’I don’t know….’’ Coop hesitated.

‘’Why not?’’ It sounded great to Summer. Two weeks away from Newport and Holly and her bitchy friends.

‘’I don’t know how I’d pay for….’’

‘’Oh, didn’t I mention? My treat.’’ Townsend smiled. ‘’A `thank you’ for setting me up with Ryan for Cotillion.’’ She gave it the French pronunciation again. Summer didn’t think she was trying to show off, it was just something that she did. Like Coop looked fantastic without half-trying. And she…..she looked pretty hot too, if she did say so herself. ‘’And for your father’s help before that. And, of course, for standing up to my mother yesterday, you really didn’t have to do **that**.’’

‘’Yes, we did.’’ Coop insisted. ‘’She’s a bitch. Uhm….no offense.’’

‘’No, it’s okay, she is, I know. It’s just…’’ Townsend bit her lip. ‘’She’s just my mom, you know?’’

‘’Tell me about it.’’ Coop put a sympathetic hand on the other girl’s arm. Summer felt relieved. This retreat was the most fantastic idea, ever. Trust Townsend to have a brilliant plan. She needed a nickname, though. She got the sense it’d hurt the other girl’s feelings to be called by her last name all the time.

‘’We can go!’’ Kaitlyn came running out to the deck. ‘’Mom says we can drop by and pick up some clothes on the way. And she wants our dresses from Cotillion for the cleaners.’’

‘’Speaking of the cleaners….’’ TeeTee? No, vaguely sexual. Eww. Townie? Dork, much? Woods? Lame, lame, lame! Tay? Hey, yeah, Tay. That’s what Ryan called her, right? **Tay** reached into her purse and pulled out some cards. There was a golden calligraphied `thank you’ embossed into the cover. ‘’We should send the boys’ tuxedo jackets to be cleaned and then delivered. So they know we haven’t forgotten them.’’

‘’Should we tell them where we’re going?’’ Coop asked. ‘’So they can call?’’

‘’As if.’’ Summer shook her head. Her phone rang again. Cohen, again. She turned the ringer off. ‘’Let ‘em stew. They’ll be more appreciative when we get back. Maybe **physically** appreciative.’’

‘’Summer!’’ She was relieved to see Coop and Tay laugh together. Out of such things, friendships were born. And both girls needed every friend they could get.

‘’Ewww.’’ Mini-Coop crinkled her nose. ‘’I’m getting dressed.’’

‘’We all should.’’ Summer said, rising. ‘’C’mon, Tay, you can tell us what we need to pack.’’

‘’I’d love to.’’

Tay smiled as if she’d been offered a Ferrari or something. Or Tiffanies. Chino was going to have it so easy if something that small made her so happy. That is one weird girl, Summer mused as they trooped upstairs. Nice, though; good follow through with the plans and all. She’d have to get her Dad to cover some of the costs for this, just to be fair, though. Feeling her phone vibrate, she checked the incoming. Cohen, again. It was kind of flattering that he was so persistent, but he was also starting to be annoying.

‘’Hey, Tay, I love your shoes.’’ Coop was saying, putting an arm around Tay’s shoulders. ‘’Where’d you get them?’’

*

‘’Slowpoke!’’

Marissa Cooper laughed to see her sister so happy and kicked her horse into a trot to catch up with her. Summer and Taylor were bringing up the rear, smiling. They’d only been here a few days, and she already felt fantastic. She only had to look around at the stunning mountain vista to feel at peace. She looked over at her two, yes, two; best friends. Sum would always be first, of course, but Taylor…..She was so ashamed she’d never thought to be her friend. Just because she was a little ….different…..didn’t mean that she wasn’t a good person. The girls thundered into the corral.

‘’Old people are so slow!’’ Kaitlyn laughed.

‘’Aren’t they, though?’’ One of the boys working the stables came out to take their horses. ‘’Must be all the weight.’’ The younger teens laughed. Marissa smiled indulgently. It was good to see a boy chasing after Kaitlyn for a change, good for Kaitlyn, too. Not that she’d let it get **too** far. She glanced sternly at him as she dismounted and he nodded bashfully as if she’d spoken.

‘’I smell like horse.’’ Summer groaned. ‘’I need a shower and a massage.’’

‘’Too bad Seth’s not here .‘’ Marissa teased ‘’I’m sure he’d volunteer to scrub your back and make it all better.’’

‘’Ma- **riss** -a.’’ Summer laughed. ‘’Eww.’’

‘’Can I stay and help Manuel?’’ Kaitlyn asked, tilting her head toward the boy, eyes pleading.

‘’Okay?’’ Marissa looked over to one of the older guys in charge, who nodded. ‘’Okay, you know where to find us, Kaitlyn.’’ Taylor let loose a string of rapid-fire Spanish. Manuel paled and smiled nervously at Marissa’s sister.

‘’What’d you say?’’ The younger girl asked suspiciously.

‘’Not to let you break a nail, sweetie.’’

‘’Oh.’’ The teens headed back towards the main part of the resort, following the path that was a cross-country ski trail in winter.

‘’Okay, Tay, what’d you really say?’’ Summer lasted all of five seconds after they left earshot of the stable.

‘’Oh, something about how many pieces we’d rip him into if he wasn’t a perfect gentleman.’’ Taylor smiled smugly.

The three friends laughed and waved at the staff as they went made their way to their floor. Marissa opened the door to the four-bed room with a tired sigh. Summer charged past her into the bathroom, suddenly not limping or moaning about how riding horses led to carpal spinal.

‘’Suckers!’’ The door slammed shut.

‘’Well, that’s Sum.’’ Marissa shrugged and started hunting for her bikini. As she did, she watched the other girl out of the corner of her eyes. When they wore tee shirts, she wore polo shirts. When the others were in Capri’s, she wore khaki’s. Bikinis versus a one piece. Cute tops versus a dressy blouse. Sum said she wasn’t purposely trying to upstage them, it was just how she dressed. ‘’Why do you dress like that?’’ She winced at the way the question came out. ‘’Not that there’s anything wrong with it, I just…….well, I just wondered. I mean, you’re pretty, and everything….’’

‘’It ….It’s just the way I dress.’’ There was no resentment in the other girl’s tone, but she wasn’t looking at Marissa. She shrugged. ‘’Because of my mom, I guess.’’

‘’What’s your mom have to…..she doesn’t still pick out your clothes, does she?"

‘’No, she hasn’t done that since I was ten.’’ Marissa blinked and tried to picture her mother **not** hovering over her, giving fashion tips and fussing about her clothes. She shook her head. Her imagination just wasn’t **that** good. ‘’She just….she just criticizes me. A lot.’’

‘’Like at the spa?’’ Marissa asked. Taylor nodded. ‘’That was horrible.’’

‘’Actually, that was remarkably restrained.’’ Marissa gaped. If her mother had ever talked to her like that, she would’ve either slapped her or burst into tears. And Taylor had been dealing with that her whole life? ‘’She usually goes on for a lot longer and with a great deal more detail.’’

‘’You know she’s full of it, don’t you?’’ Sum chimed in from the bathroom door, dripping water as she hugged a towel around her torso. ‘’Your turn, someone.’’

‘’In a bit, Sum.’’ Marissa thought this conversation was more important. ‘’Summer’s right, you know; you’re not fat, or ugly, or …..anything else that she says.’’

‘’Yeah, girl, what you got…’’ Sum shimmied her hips and grinned evilly. ‘’…Chino sure seems to like.’’ Taylor blushed completely crimson.

‘’I....I know. I mean, I’m not anorexic, or anything.’’ She shrugged. ‘’I’m just very…..self-conscious. And even if I had the …..courage to wear ….something so …..cool, I don’t …. I don’t think I’d be very comfortable doing it.’’ She snatched up a towel as if she’d said too much and dodged into the bathroom. ‘’I’m next, Maris .’’

‘’She reminds me of someone.’’ Summer commented absently, searching for her bikini.

‘’Seth?’’ Marissa teased.

‘’Ewwww. No, Tay’s way cooler than Cohen.’’ Summer sounded exasperated. She couldn’t really blame her friend. It seemed like every other minute on the drive up, Seth had called. The brunette had finally changed her voice mail to a threat. Now he only called a couple times a day. Luke had called a couple times, but stopped after the first three days. Ryan……now, Ryan called once a day, like clockwork. Taylor didn’t share the messages, but she always had a big smile after her ‘9’o’clock’, as Sum called it. ‘’No, she reminds of someone I’ve seen on television.’’

‘’On ‘The Valley’?’’ Marissa really didn’t want to get her friend started on that again. Sum was so disappointed the resort didn’t have television for their suite. Taylor had tried to get an upgrade, but Marissa had put her foot down. They could’ve watched TV back in Newport, after all.

‘’No, something black and white.’’ Marissa frowned. Okay, that was weird. Then, again…… this **was** Taylor Townsend. ‘’It’ll come to me.’’

‘’Sure, Sum.’’

She took her turn at the shower; really just a rinse-off as they intended to hit the pool before their massage. The three girls chatted about the usual: boys, movies, school, boys, fashion, Holly’s crowd, boys, hair care, tanning, boys……. They did a few laps in the pool, changed the back massage to a full-body peel. They were sitting in the couches in their underwear, being prepped, when ‘it’ came to Summer.

‘’Tiffany’s!’’ Most everyone in range twitched. Which was the whole room, pretty much.

‘’Sac’s Fifth Avenue.’’ Taylor commented dryly.

‘’Relax, Sum, we’ll return to the mall soon.’’ Marissa soothed, trying to slow her heartbeat back down. Shopping. She’d miss that. She shoved the thought aside, she wasn’t supposed to be thinking of that. That was for after. Now was for fun.

‘’No, Coop, the movie! The black and white movie where I recognize Taylor from!’’ The auburn-haired girl looked up, startled. ‘’It took place at Tiffany’s! That’s why I remembered it.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Marissa was more confused than ever. She didn’t remember any movies taking place in Tiffany’s.

‘’Do you mean ‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s?’’ Taylor asked, crinkling her nose in that cute way she had.

‘’Yeah! That!’’ Summer looked excited. ‘’The actress who plays the character in that, she’s like you!’’ No one said anything for a while and Marissa saw that Taylor looked pale. She really thought Sum was going to say something mean? Did her mother switch moods like that? They seriously need to make sure that girl spent as little time with Veronica Townsend as humanly possible. She’d get Sum in on it. Speaking of, she was still trying to make her point. ‘’All….y’know, classy, and elegant and…. .like that.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Taylor looked away, tears starting down her face. Marissa exchanged a clueless look with her friend, who looked upset. Clearly she hadn’t meant it as anything but a compliment. Just as she was about to speak, Kaitlyn came rushing up with her usual perfect timing.

‘’Manuel says that there’s a moonlight sail……Tay!’’ The younger teen stopped short, then whirled on her sister. ‘’You dork! What did you say? Just because Ryan likes her better, doesn’t mean you get to …’’

‘’No, sweetie, no …it’s….’’ Taylor snuffled. ‘’….they said I ….they said I was like Audrey Hepburn.’’ The thirteen year old frowned, clearly not getting it. ‘’A really classy young actress from the fifties and sixties. It was…..’’ She snuffled again, wiping at her face. ‘’It’s just the nicest thing anyone’s ever said about me.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Her sister shot her an apologetically measuring look. Marissa knew what that meant. She was sorry only because she wanted something. ‘’Then I guess you’re not a dork.’’

‘’Then I guess you can go sailing tonight. Provided…..’’ Marissa raised a finger in warning. ‘’ **Provided** we get to meet everyone who’ll be on the boat. And at least one had better be an adult. Deal?’’

‘’Sure thing, ‘Riss.’’ Kaitlyn hugged her tightly and ran off.

‘’Great, I smell like horse again.’’ Marissa joked to take attention away from Taylor. Trust the girl to get all worked up over a compliment. Trust Sum to find such a whacked way to say it. They relaxed back into the pampering session for a while..

‘’But, miss….’’

‘’Work around it.’’ Taylor snapped. Marissa looked over to see the auburn-haired girl clutching her right wrist and it’s ever-present cuff to her chest.

‘’It has to come off…’’ The lady looked confused.

‘’ ‘S’up?’’ Sum asked.

‘’It’s just…..’’ The girl eyed the staff distrustfully as she spoke, twisting the cuff around and around her wrist. ‘’It…it’s like a token or a talisman. It ….makes me fell…..strong….special.’’ She hung her head, dropping her gaze to her lap. ‘’It’s stupid, I know, but…..’’

‘’Here.’’ Marissa reached over and slipped the cuff right off. Taylor almost frantically snatched after it, but froze when Marissa re-attached it around the shoulder strap of her bra. ‘’There.’’ The cuff hung loosely against the other’s left breast. Her hazel eyes never left Marissa’s blue ones as she raised her hand to touch her ‘token’.

‘’Thank you.’’ She whispered. The two shared a knowing smile as the relieved staff continued their work.

‘’Can you imagine the look on Chino’s face when you tell him where you’ve been wearing that?’’ Summer quipped, breaking the quiet mood. Taylor blushed bright red again as the other two laughed.

The rest of their holiday flashed by. Taylor seemed more and more relaxed in their presence. She and Sum really seemed to bond over the whole Seth situation. She kept Marissa at a bit of distance, though. The drive home was quiet, Kaitlyn napping in the back next to Sum, who opened her laptop first chance to see what she’d missed on `The Valley’. They were driving through Newport in the late afternoon, Marissa nodding groggily the passenger seat when she finally found out what had been straining her newly formed friendship.

‘’I knew you were interested in Ryan.’’ Taylor whispered. Marissa shot her a look, then checked the rearview. Kaitlyn was still napping. Sum had the plugs to her I-pod hooked up and looked about five minutes away from joining her seatmate. ‘’I just wanted….I just thought……’’

‘’Look, Taylor…..’’ Marissa turned to face her squarely. Truce time. ‘’I know I can be a little selfish and self-centered, but if there’s one thing I’ve learned from my dad’s situation **and** this trip; it’s who my real friends are.’’ She smiled reassuringly. ‘’I have Luke. He’s being great, lately, and I think we can really make it work. As for Ryan….’’ Shrugging, she looked out the front window and lied through her teeth. ‘’…..I’m over that. Bad boys….not really my thing.’’

‘’Except he’s not really a bad boy.’’ Taylor pointed out.

‘’I know.’’ They made the turn to approach Sum’s house, car slowing as Taylor confidently gripped the wheel at ten and two. If she and Summer could just get that confidence to translate into her self-image, the girl’d be amazing. ‘’I just want you to know that it doesn’t matter if I, or Holly, or anyone else thinks he’s hot.’’ She could feel the confused expression aimed her way. ‘’Because he likes **you** , and I doubt he’s gonna just change his mind.’’

‘’Hey…’’ Summer leaned forward between the front seats, peering out through the windshield. ‘’Isn’t that the guys?’’

Marissa focused her gaze and saw Luke’s truck sitting in Sum’s driveway. Ryan was perched with his legs hanging off the tailgate, watching Seth help Luke balance on a skateboard, nodding as he spoke. As she stared in amazement, Luke made a push off with one foot and stumbled, laughing. Seth was laughing, too, and Ryan had a little smile as he watched the others. She couldn’t believe her eyes as her boyfriend good-naturedly listened to Seth’s sure to be rambling instructions, nodding as the other boy demonstrated the basic technique for skate-boarding.

‘’Okay, I’m hallucinating, or there is a sign of the Apocalypse in my driveway.’’

‘’It’s nice to see they’ve bonded over our absence.’’ Taylor commented smugly.

‘’Tay!’’ Sum laughed and slapped the girl’s shoulder lightly. ‘’You schemer, you!’’

‘’Nice one, Taylor.’’ Marissa complimented admiringly.

‘’Are we home?’’ Kaitlyn asked sleepily, sitting up in her seat.

The boys spotted the car as they made their final approach, pulling over to the side. Ryan hopped down and ambled over to the others, where they stood shoulder to shoulder; lining themselves up as if for review. She saw Seth fussing with his hair and Ryan cuffing him, lightly she thought, on the back of his head. Marissa saw Luke’s huge, relieved, and affectionate smile; and realized she had actually, truly missed him. She smiled over her shoulder at her sister.

‘’Yeah, Katie-bear, we’re home.’’


	3. the homecoming

‘’Shit!’’ Luke stumbled and nearly twisted his ankle. Only Cohen’s quick grab spared him. He just as quickly let go, eyeing the larger boy nervously as he rolled the skateboard towards himself with one foot.

‘’It’s amazing you’re not better at this.’’ The statement wasn’t sarcastic or condescending, he actually sounded amazed.

Luke opened his mouth to comment how surprising it was that Cohan was **good** at it, when he realized what that’d sound like and changed his mind. He’d been doing that a lot, lately. Ever since Cotillion, hell, ever since Holly’s party, it was like he’d been given a new pair of eyes. And ears. Frowning, he remembered getting back to the club to find Kaitlyn in tears. He’d had her wait in the truck while he grabbed the girl’s stuff from the changing rooms. Boy, had he gotten an earful. The nastiest, meanest, most denigrating stuff….. They were calling Jimmie Cooper **thief** , they were calling Julie Cooper **whore** , …. and things they were saying about Marissa, ……that his **friends** were saying about Marissa ……This shit had been said in front of a thirteen year old girl? What were they thinking?

And that was the problem with most of his soon to be **former** friends, he had realized, they **weren’t** thinking. Or they didn’t care, which was kind of worse, actually. Remembering how his friends had encouraged him to take advantage of the situation to finally ‘do the deed’. Although, they’d put it a lot cruder. A hell of lot cruder. And the worst thing was how familiar the language sounded. Was that what he sounded like?. God, he was nauseous even remembering it. He’d said something, he didn’t remember what; and decided right then that things would change with his girlfriend, that **he** would change. After their talk, the decision had just gotten stronger, and he’d sworn to himself that no matter how many cold showers and dirty mags he had to go through; he’d never cheat on her again.

‘’Hey, Luke?’’ Cohen was snapping his fingers in his face. ‘’Earth to Luke?’’

‘’Sorry, Cohen, thinking.’’ He’d been doing a lot of that, too, lately. Maybe it was catching? He had spent all day and last night with Cohen and Atwood, after all. He smirked.

‘’Must be ….’’ Cohen shook his head sharply. ‘’Sorry, man, years of dissing water polo players doesn’t die easy.’’

‘’Tell me about it, …queer.’’ Luke spoke the word with a light, teasing tone, raising his eyebrows jokingly. The slighter boy laughed.

‘’Okay, what I was saying was, I think maybe it’s your inner ear. Might be effecting your balance. Too many water sports, y’know?’’ Cohen peered at him. ‘’You might wanna see a doctor or something, just to be sure.’’

‘’Yeah, okay. I gotta get checked out before school, for the teams, y’know? I’ll ask my mom to add an ear thing on.’’ Luke couldn’t believe it. After all those years of treating the guy like dog shit, he was actually concerned with Luke’s health. Maybe the guy was right, maybe they were in a parallel world.

‘’Sports checkup.’’ Cohen shuddered. ‘’There’s a trauma that’ll never die.’’

‘’What’s wrong with a sports checkup?’’ Atwood asked from the truck bed. He’d said he wanted to watch the ‘lessons’ from a safe distance, but Luke had caught him staring down Doctor Roberts’ private drive. He’d nudged Cohen gently the last time he’d done it and they’d grinned together. The guy was so gone. ‘’They put the stethoscopes in the freezer or something?’’

‘’No. They just …..’’ Luke had started to explain when Cohen interrupted.

‘’Hey, no one warned **us** , dude, I say we let him find out the same way we did.’’ Luke was confused. Cohen sounded protective, almost as if….oh. Yeah, they probably weren’t too big on the family checkups in Chino.

‘’I can hurt you.’’ Atwood glared at Cohen, but Luke could tell he didn’t mean it.

‘’I know where you sleep.’’ Cohen quipped back. ‘’And I am very stealth. Sometime, late in the night….’’ He smiled as the guy went through this whole elaborate pantomime, detailing how he’d turn Atwood’s hair pink or something.

The guy was really a lot different than he’d thought. For starters, he sailed; and was good enough at it to give lessons. He loved to sail, himself; but when his friends bitched about the slow pace, he’d asked his dad to borrow the speedboat. Waterskiing was great fun, but sometimes he really missed sailing. Despite what the guys said, it wasn’t pansy. It was, in fact, a lot more physically demanding than driving a boat around. Which meant Cohen had to be in **some** kind of shape.

And then there was the anime. At first he’d thought, ‘cartoons? What is this guy, eight?’ but then he’d watched some. Damn, that stuff was like a action flick mixed with soft core porn. Some of it was little gruesome, and he’d really had trouble following the plot to a couple; but those battle scenes……. He was especially fond of the one with the planes that turned into giant robots. Cohen had been disdainful, apparently the stuff was pretty ‘low-brow’, but he and Atwood had insisted, so….

That was another thing. Atwood. Most guys he knew would be pissed at their parents inviting this perfect stranger into their lives. He knew he’d been jealous when the twins were born, thinking he’d get less attention from his parents. Now, though, he wouldn’t trade the little dweebs for anything; and Cohen apparently felt the same about his ‘brother’, no matter they weren’t related by blood. It didn’t even seem to matter that the other boy was cooler than he was. Add in that he’d tried (and failed, but he’d tried) to take on two very much larger boys Atwood’s first night here…..That took a lot more guts than any one of Luke’s ‘friends’.

‘’So, ready to try again?’’ Cohen asked, coming back over to where Luke was standing. Atwood was staring down the drive again.

‘’Sure.’’ He stepped onto the board, determined that **this** time…….. The board went rolling down the drive as he stumbled, trying to regain his balance. ‘’Crap!’’

"Here, let me show you again…’’ Cohen picked up the board and started, Luke knew it, showing off. He was willing to let him. The guy deserved to get a little of his own back, after years of getting dumped on.

‘’They’re here.’’ Atwood hopped off the tailgate, smiling a bit.

‘’Oh, God.’’ Cohen snatched his board up and came over. He bent over to look in the side mirror. ‘’How’s my hair? ‘’

‘’Dude, how would I know?’’ Luke shook his head. This was why everyone thought he was gay. Of course…..he ran a hand through his own hair, just in case.

‘’You’re fine, Seth.’’ Atwood commented, gaze locked on the car.

‘’You didn’t even look.’’ Cohen whined.

‘’Here they come.’’ Luke smiled. Marissa stepped out of the passenger seat, stretching. Her sister followed suit, yawning hugely. She had serious bed-face from the car’s back seat. He decided not to mention it. Taylor got out, moving slowly, and Summer……Summer was stalking towards them like a woman on a mission.

‘’uh-oh.’’ Cohen muttered, taking a step back.

‘’Cohen!’’ Summer stomped up and got right in the guy’s face. ‘’What did I say would happen if you kept calling?!’’

‘’Summer …..I ……’’

‘’Well?! What’s your excuse, Cohen? You didn’t even leave messages on the last thirty!’’

‘’Chill out, Sum.’’ Marissa came up and hugged him. He hugged her back, relieved that they seemed to be okay. He’d thought she’d be mad he hadn’t called. ‘’It was sweet.’’

‘’To have mouth-breather here stalking me?’’

‘’Imissedyourvoice.’’ Cohen blurted, blushing.

‘’What?’’ Summer swung her glare back to her target.

‘’I ….I missed your voice…’’ Luke smiled. Atwood wasn’t the only one who was gone. Speaking of……

‘’You okay?’’ Atwood was standing by the trunk with Taylor. She looked, truthfully, a little worn down. The others were tired, too, by the looks of it, but she looked completely wiped.

‘’Sure.’’ She even sounded tired. She hadn’t driven them the whole way, had she? That was a little unfair, his new thought processes told him.

‘’Damn it, Cohen.’’ Summer was saying. ‘’How am I supposed to stay mad at you when you say things like that?’’ She crossed her arms and looked away.

‘’Hey, ‘Riss, now that you’re back, I thought we could hang, y’know, do something?’’ Luke smiled at the girl under his arm. "I missed you, lady.’’ That was a much better term than ‘babe’ or ‘girl’. And just like Atwood and Cohen had said, that mushy romance stuff got to her. Marissa smiled up at him for one sun-filled moment….then she frowned.

‘’I have to stay with Kaitlyn, Luke, I’m sorry…’’ Kaitlyn looked like she was going to start being a real brat, so he jumped in with ‘the plan’.

‘’No worries, that’s what I meant. Your mom’s gonna be gone this weekend, so I thought I’d come over and the three of us could …. I dunno, play board games or watch a movie …..something like that.’’ He shrugged and looked over towards the dumbfounded Kaitlyn. ‘’There’s only one of you, squirt, and I watch my brothers all the time.’’

‘’Sounds great. Kaitlyn?’’ Marissa turned to her sister, who was nodding with wide eyes. They threw their arms around each other and hugged; which he normally wouldn’t have minded, but he still had one arm around Marissa and it was little weird-feeling. He patted Kaitlyn tentatively on the back for the eternal moments the clutch lasted. He breathed an internal sigh of relief when it was over.

‘’So, do you boys have plans for the rest of us?’’ Taylor drawled, opening her trunk. Luke shot a look at Atwood. He hadn’t said much about his plans with Taylor, just that he had them. Summer was the first to crack and break the silence.

‘’Yeah, Cohen, what’s the plan?’’ She still had her arms crossed.

‘’Well, I thought you could come over and we could…..’’ Cohen stopped, paling, as the brunette’s eyes narrowed. His mind was obviously going blank. He looked desperately around and Luke decided to put his new-found sensitivity to use. .

‘’Hey, didn’t you TiVo that show….that soap opera?’’

‘’ ‘The Valley’? You watch ‘The Valley’?’’ Summer sounded more surprised than he’d been. And he’d been pretty surprised.

‘’Well, no, not really.’’ Predictably, Cohen started babbling. ‘’It’s just, I knew you liked it, and I just started TiVo-ing it so that maybe…..y’know you could, uhm, explain it to me?’’ His expression turned pleading. There was a long pause, then Summer looked over her shoulder at Taylor.

‘’Not a thing, I promise.’’ Taylor held up her hands in a brief gesture of surrender. ‘’I am as stunned as you are, mon ami.’’

‘’Well…..’’ Summer eyed Cohen specutively up and down. ‘’….that was sweet.’’

‘’Yes.’’ ‘Riss wasn’t looking at Summer’s guy though, she was looking at him; and he knew she meant his intervention. ‘’It is.’’ He smiled down at her. This sensitivity stuff was great. Not only did he feel good, but Marissa was gazing at him so raptly, only Summer’s voice kept him from drowning in those blue pools.

‘’Okay, well, grab my bags and we’ll negotiate when you can come pick me up.’’ ‘Riss’s friend ordered.

‘’Yes, Summer.’’ Cohen lunged forward and started grabbing bags. It was clear who was calling the shots in that set-up.

‘’Hey, those are mine.’’ Marissa protested, moving back towards the car.

‘’I’ll get them, ‘Riss.’’ Atwood wasn’t the only one who could be charming. He shared a smile with his girlfriend and sorted the bags into piles. Good thing he was in such great shape; he could take Kaitlyn’s stuff too.

‘’These must be yours, then, Tay.’’ Atwood reached for the remaining luggage.

‘’Oh, I’m not staying.’’ Taylor protested.

‘’Tay, you’ve been driving all day.’’ He continued to gather up her stuff. Cohen was making a show of how heavy Summer’s stuff was. Although, knowing Marissa’s friend, he might not have been joking. ‘’And …..well, I was thinking…..’’

‘’That I’d be getting up early to help you job hunt?’’ Luke nearly dropped the bags, turned at the front door. Even Marissa was frowning at the two.

‘’How’d ….?’’ Atwood looked surprised. Something about the guy looking for a job tugged at Luke’s mind. He worked for his mom, watching his brothers and taking care of the lawn. Sometimes mom’s suburban roots were a real pain. What was it that was niggling the back of his brain? Some kind of **job** , he knew. Something Atwood could do.

‘’She’s been reading your mind since day one, bro.’’ Cohen was pointing out. ‘’Leaving a message every day for two weeks…..she probably knows you better now than I do….’’ The guy made one last heave and staggered towards the steps, arms full. ‘’uhhfff……I think I’ll name the hernia ‘Spring’. …uhn….’’

‘’I was going to make you dinner after.’’ Atwood touched Taylor’s arm lightly, expression gentle. ‘’Grilled cheese is a real specialty of mine.’’ He smiled at her.

‘’Oh, well, if it’s your specialty……’’ Taylor smiled back and her whole face, heck, her whole **body** lit up. So that’s what he sees in her, Luke thought. Wow. Marissa put her in the shade, though. ‘’How can a girl refuse?’’

‘’Great.’’ Atwood lifted the bags easily and joined them at the top of the steps.

The group moved upstairs, sorting bags and girls into rooms. Kaitlyn decided to take the guest room across the hall from Summer’s room, sharing a bath with Taylor. Luke pushed thoughts of what Taylor would look like showering away with a little self-disgust. Not only was Atwood crazy about her, but he had Marissa, for god’s sake. A much better example of female …okay, he needed to think about that job thing, or the drive home with the other guys was going to be real embarrassing.

‘’I don’t know if I should stay….’’ Taylor said again, as Atwood reached the top of the stairs and headed their way. ‘’I don’t want to intrude.’’

‘’Don’t be silly, you’re not intruding, Tay.’’ Summer dimpled at her. ‘’Besides, it you don’t, my feelings are going to be hurt.’’

‘’Then of course I’ll stay, Summer.’’ Taylor gushed. ‘’We can have a girl’s night….’’ She yawned hugely, looking surprised and just a little embarrassed.

‘’Told you. You should have let one of us take a turn.’’ Marissa scolded. He knew his girl wouldn’t have let someone else do all the work without at least offering. It just wasn’t like her. Or Summer, come to think of it. ‘’Go on, now. Bed. You have a mission tomorrow.’’ It hit Luke what he’d been trying to think of when Taylor mentioned job hunting. Of course.

‘’Hey, try my Dad’s dealership.’’ He said. Everyone stopped and stared at him. ‘’He’s always bitching about trying to hire guys to wash the cars, detail them. They can get pretty messed up after a test drive, especially the sports cars. And the stuff from the factory always needs going over….’’

‘’That sounds like an amazing idea.’’ Taylor turned that mega-watt smile on him. He nodded back in a friendly fashion, choosing to smile at Marissa instead. She beamed back at him and winked. OH, yeah. This being a nice guy stuff was definitely good for him. Kind of. He turned his mind to skiing and ice flows and….get a grip, Ward, he told himself.

‘’I don’t know…..’’ Atwood fidgeted a bit. ‘’With my record…..’’

‘’My Dad won’t care, man.’’ Luke told him, glad for the distraction. If he was looking at another guy, he could keep himself calmed down. ‘’It’s cool.’’

‘’I guess…..I guess that’s the first place we’ll try then?’’

‘’Certai….’’ Taylor yawned again.

‘’Okay, you’re putting her to sleep here.’’ Cohen commented from where he was handing Summer’s bags to her through her door. Having been forbidden to enter, he tried to get a peek every time she opened the door and held out her hand for the next bag. Luke was trying not to laugh at their antics. Summer was the queen of the hot and cold and Cohen just looked enthralled she was paying attention to him at all.

‘’C’mon.’’ Atwood nudge the girl with one of her bags. ‘’Guest room?’’ Marissa pointed him down the hall. Taylor trailed after him, hazel eyes blinking owlishly. ‘’Hey, just asking, but where’s the cuff?’’ Marissa and Kaitlyn giggled as if sharing the best joke. Luke almost didn’t hear Atwood’s startled shout ‘’Where?!’’ as the two quiet ones of the group entered the guest room.

‘’Okay.’’ He dropped his girlfriend’s bags in the room she always took when at Summer’s place. Kaitlyn’s bags he dropped across the hall. ‘’Girl stuff going down, we need to get out of here.’’

‘’Six o’clock, Cohen, and dinner better not be grilled cheese!’’ Summer’s voice yelled from behind the door. Cohen nodded enthusiastically, obviously forgetting she couldn’t see him. ‘’Cohen?!’’

‘’Right! Six! Not cheese!’’ Cohen smiled at the closed door as if he’d been struck dumb. Which wasn’t as nice a change as he expected. If Cohen was making a fool of himself over Summer, he could stay distracted. The baby-sit tomorrow night, he realized, was going to be tougher than he thought. Time for more distraction.

‘’Dude, you are so whipped.’’ Luke smirked.

‘’ ‘Bye, Luke.’’ Marissa pecked him on the cheek. ‘’Come over any time after noon tomorrow.’’

‘’Sure thing, ‘Riss.’’ He pecked her right back, resting his hand on her shoulder. ‘’You look amazing, by the way.’’ He whispered. Dumbass. Now you really will have to take an ice bath when you get home.

‘’Let’s go.’’ Atwood was walking back towards them, face flaming. Kaitlyn giggled at him and he turned redder. Now what was that all about? ‘’Now.’’

‘’Cohen..’’ Luke pulled at his arm until the guy started walking down the stairs. It wasn’t until they’d trooped back down and climbed into the truck that he got himself under control. He started the engine, shooting a curious look at Atwood’s still crimson face. ‘’ ‘S’Up, Atwood? She ….’’ Luke drew a blank. He couldn’t really think of anything that Taylor would do that would cause the guy to blush that hard. Not in the short time they’d been alone. Granted, he didn’t know her that well, but she seemed a real high-class act, all the way. ‘’What happened?’’

‘’Nothing.’’ He slumped further down into his seat, staring at the dash. ‘’Thanks for the job offer, man.’’

‘’It was ….’’

‘’No, no, Luke don’t fall for that.’’ Cohen shook his head sadly. ‘’ Obvious change of subject, derailing our investigation. Now….’’ He turned to the other boy. ‘’..Ryan. Something happened. Something to do with the cuff?’’ Atwood flushed darker and looked out the window.

‘’Looks like you hit pay dirt, Cohen.’’ Luke encouraged. He was curious, too. Let Cohen do the questioning, though. Wouldn’t want the guy to think he was macking on his honey or nothing.

‘’What are you gonna do while waiting to pick up Summer?’’ Atwood deflected, hurrying his words out in one breath.

Luke had never heard the guy speak so fast. And he had to compliment him on his methods. Cohen immediately began to ramble on about his girl…well, what was going to be his girl. Luke figured she’d string him along for a while before either breaking his heart or deciding he was okay. He hoped she’d go for the later. These two were turning into the best friends he’d had in a while. Maybe ever.

‘’What do you think?’’ Cohen was asking him. Great, and he hadn’t been listening. Time for some deflecting of his own.

‘’Or, ….we could go sailing. I hear you’ve got a great boat…’’ Cohen gaped at him for a full five minutes, disbelieving.

‘’Sure, man, okay.’’ He shot a nervous look at his friend, who shook his head. ‘’Uhm, are you sure you don’t want….’’

‘’I’m not gonna kill you, Cohen.’’ Luke told him. ‘’I just haven’t been sailing in a while.’’ He shrugged. ‘’I kinda miss it.’’

‘’Well, yeah, okay.’’ Cohen nodded. ‘’I can see where you would.’’ He frowned, then stared at Luke seriously, head tilted. ‘’This new improved Luke Ward, will we be seeing more of him? Because I gotta tell you, in a totally non-gay fashion, I’m liking this. The Three Amigos! Or Musketeers!’’

‘’Not Musketeers, man, those guys are so gay.’’ Luke protested, laughing.

‘’Amigos is good.’’ Atwood put in.

‘’Amigos it is.’’ Cohen agreed. Then he was off again. The story was interesting this time, about how he’d earned the money for his boat with swimming lessons and decided to name it after ‘the most beautiful creature in existence’.

Luke let the words fill the truck, smiling. He was liking the new Luke Ward, too. His other friends hung out with him because he was good at sports, or had cool stuff, or could get them beer. These guys hung with him because he was Luke. And they seemed to actually like him in, as Cohen said, a totally non-gay fashion. More than that, though, he liked himself when they were around. And that felt a lot better than being admired by a bunch of spoiled brats. A whole lot better.

‘’Amigos.’’ He muttered under his breath. Cohen was teasing Atwood, again, so they didn’t hear him. ‘’Sounds real good.’’


	4. the job hunt

She’d slept for nearly twelve hours, a real first for her. Usually, it was four hours down and then up to start avoiding her mother. The other girls had stayed up and watched movies and ate junk food and done all the slumber party things. She was really sorry to have missed it. Of course, the note she found on her door this morning was just the start of a truly stellar day.

Tay,

Sorry that you were zonked, you totally should’ve let us take turns! We had a little bit of a girl’s night in, but it wasn’t the same without you. We’ll try again later, ‘kay? And don’t forget, we’ve got kick-off carnival to plan, and school to shop for; don’t even think about bailing on us for that!!! Anytime you wanna ditch the witch (your mom) let us know, our dads will be totally cool with you staying over anytime, for however long. Totally platonic love to your Ryan, and wish him luck from all us hotties!

BFF,

Summer

Marissa

Kaitlyn

Taylor couldn’t decide which was the best part; that they’d missed her, that they wanted to get together again, that they’d referred to Ryan as hers, or that they’d signed it ‘best friends forever’. She washed her face carefully, making sure there were no tear tracks. She was happy, after all, and it was silly to keep crying about it. Smile, she told herself, be happy and cry only when it goes wrong. IF it goes wrong.

Downstairs, Doctor Roberts was the only other one up. She scolded him for having a coffee breakfast and whipped up some omelets for them both. He’d taken a look at her (fully healed) arm and then gone to work. She stood there for a bit, grinning like a loon in his kitchen over his comment that she was one of Summer’s ‘better’ friends. She told herself firmly that she really had to get a handle on this thing. It looked like she was going be receiving a lot of compliments these days and she should really start getting used to it.

She got dressed in a smart outfit of khakis and polo shirt, then picked up the wrist cuff. Ryan’s face when she’d told him about where she’d been wearing it was priceless. The poor boy turned a shade that just couldn’t be healthy. But …..was she using it as a crutch? Did she really need a constant, physical affirmation of someone’s affection? She bit her lip, then put the cuff in her purse. I’ll just try not wearing it today, she decided. If things go badly, I’ll put it back on. If they go well…… it won’t hurt to keep it in my purse for a while, that’s not overly dependent, right?

Pleased with her emotional maturity, she put her hair up in a French braid and checked her cell. She was a little disappointed to find no messages. Well, duh, she chided herself. Summer and Marissa were right there; if they needed to talk to you, they would’ve woken you. Or put it in the note, her mind pointed out. Ryan knows you’re coming over, he won’t call to pester you. Her heart thrilled to remember the calls every morning. They hadn’t really been what you’d call ‘chatty’, just a couple sentences each time. What he was doing, what Seth had planned for the day, that he just wanted to see her again. She was so anxious to see him that she had to remind herself several times to watch her speed. Getting a traffic ticket was **so** not in keeping with her new life.

‘’Taylor, hello.’’ Sandy opened the door to her with a wide grin. ‘’You just missed Kirsten. The Newpsies picked her up about fifteen minutes ago.’’ He was wearing a raggedy old tee shirt and the most outrageous beach shorts hung down around his knees. His hair was damp and she put all the little pieces together with what she’d heard at dinner the night before Cotillion as she walked into the house.

‘’Hello, Mr Cohen. Surf good this morning?’’ He looked a little surprised at her question, but nodded. He closed the door. .

‘’It’s Sandy. And I’m sure you didn’t come over to hear about my surfing. Ryan’s in the kitchen, eating breakfast with Seth and Luke.’’ He extended his hand for her to go first, but she hesitated. He picked up on it and asked in a prompting fashion. ‘’Strange morning, isn’t it?’’

‘’Not really. Uhm, do you think I could borrow a notebook and pencil?’’ She hated asking for anything, but she’d totally spaced on the way over; so eager had she been to get here and now she was a little under-prepared.

‘’For Ryan’s resume?’’ She nodded, blushing a little. He was so observant. She wasn’t used to dealing with people who noticed things, especially her. ‘’I’ll grab something. You go ahead.’’ She waited until he had gone down the hall, sandals flapping, before quietly clapping her hands. Oh, this was going to be such a fabulous day!

‘’Hey, Taylor.’’ Seth called out. He and the other boys were parked around the kitchen table, eating cereal and reading comic books. ‘’Have you seen the new manga, yet? It’s completely awesome.’’

‘’You’re into that stuff?’’ Luke looked up at her in surprise. ‘’That’s pretty gruesome shi…stuff. You better watch out there, Ryan, she might go ninja on you.’’

‘’Well, I do have a black belt in Jiet Kung Doh…’’ She enjoyed Luke’s split second look of horror. Why hadn’t Ryan said any…..oh. He swallowed his cereal and smiled at her.

‘’Hey, Tay.’’ She felt a little thrill the way he said it, completely different from the thrill she got when Summer or Marissa used it. That was the thrill of finally having friends, this …this felt more…..dangerous. Exciting. She smiled back, happy just to be there.

‘’We should get going.’’ Luke picked up his cereal bowl. Seth was watching the other two teens, grinning like a little monkey. ‘’Seth? C’mon, dude, sailing, remember?’’

‘’Oh, right.’’ Seth quickly gathered up his comics, leaving his breakfast dishes on the table. ‘’Alone time for the lovebirds, got it. Ow.’’ He rubbed the arm where Luke had poked him. ‘’I thought you’d grown out of that. The ‘new Luke’, member of the Three Amigos and everything?’’

‘’Amigos, not queers.’’ Luke said. ‘’And someone needs to keep you in line.’’ He nodded at Ryan. ‘’Later, Ryan. Say ‘hi’ to my Dad for me.’’

‘’Sure.’’ Taylor stepped aside so the other boys could leave. They passed Sandy on the way in, carrying the notebook she’d asked for.

‘’Luke going sailing with Seth.’’ He commented, handing it to her. ‘’I suppose stranger things have happened.’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Ryan picked up his and Seth’s bowls and rinsed them out. He put them in the dishwasher. ‘’I don’t know if this is such a good idea.’’ Her heart sank. Wasn’t he even going to try? He couldn’t possibly think manual labor was all he was good for? If he did, she decided, she was going to change his mind.

‘’Well, you know where Kirsten and I stand on this.’’ Sandy grabbed a water from the fridge. ‘’We’re perfectly happy giving you an allowance. However, if you feel the need for a little self-reliance, we’re behind you one hundred percent.’’ He smiled at Taylor. ‘’I’ll be heading over to the Cooper’s in a couple minutes. Feel free to use the computer in the study. Ryan can show you where it is.’’

‘’Thanks, Sandy.’’ Ryan said.

‘’Thank you, Mister …..Thank you, Sandy.’’ He waved and left.

‘’Alone at last.’’ Ryan wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

‘’Mind on business, Mister Atwood.’’ Taylor mock-scolded. ‘’Sit.’’ She sat next to him at the table, opening the notebook. She dug a pencil out of her purse, smiling when she saw the cuff. Mind on business, she repeated to herself. ‘’Okay.’’ She looked over at him expectantly. He was looking at her blankly and she had a horrible thought. Oh, no. This was going to be harder than she thought. ‘’Ryan….have you ever looked for a job before?’’

‘’Not like this.’’ He shrugged. ‘’Most stuff I got because I knew the right people, or because Mom was dating someone in charge. ’ He made a bitter face. ‘’One month I worked in a bar to help pay off her tab.’’ She was horrified. The implications alone…..No, she was going to be positive, not drag him down into negative memories.

‘’Right. So you’ve worked in the food service industry.’’ She scrawled that into the notebook. ‘’What else?’’

‘’Taylor, I can’t put that…..what are you doing?’’ He looked over her shoulder at the paper. ‘’ ….’contact info……education ……skills’…. What is this?’’

‘’It’s a resume.’’ Seeing his blank look, she clarified. ‘’You give it to the people who are hiring so you don’t have to fill out an application. Now, some places make you fill out the application anyway; but that goes a lot faster when you’ve got the information right there in front of you.’’ She grinned at him nervously. Being this close to him made her stomach flutter. Maybe she should move across the table? She put her mind back on the task at hand. ‘’It also makes you look professional, mature, and responsible. Qualities employers look for in prospective employees.’’

‘’Resume.’’ Ryan frowned thoughtfully. ‘’Gonna be pretty short. A lot of places; they can’t say I worked there, because I was too young at the time.’’

‘’Oh, there are ways around that.’’ She waved a hand to show him how little that mattered. Now that she had a project in front of her, she was confident and self-assured. Her stomach settled instantly. She may not know how to flirt with a boy she liked; but this, to paraphrase Summer, was where she ‘rocked’. ‘’Now, education. Just high school, right? No Y.M.C.A. courses or anything?’’

‘’Um, no.’’ He told her the name and address of his old high school, chewing at a lip nervously. ‘’I didn’t really go there, much, do you have to put it?’’ She sighed. Oh, yeah, **definitely** harder than I thought.

‘’Make sure you put that he got ninety eight percentile on his pre-SAT’s.’’ Sandy told her from the doorway. He put the half-empty bottle of water back in the fridge. ‘’Any contact information or details on his Juvie record is in the study, top drawer. I’ll be across the street if you need anything.’’ He waved and went out the door. Ryan’s face was pale.

‘’Juv….’’ He looked a little panicked. ‘’We don’t have to put that, do we?’’

‘’Actually, Ryan, we do.’’ She said gently. ‘’It’s required by law that you are completely honest about any sort of criminal record. It won’t be as bad as you think.’’

‘’It won’t….’’ For the first time, he looked at her like she was crazy. She pushed aside the hurt, reminding herself how new this was to him.

‘’Well, yes. See….’’ She wrote down ‘grand theft auto’, letting him see what she did. She continued to speak. ‘’Now, we just put ‘first offense’ and ‘time served’ and ‘suspension of license’ et viola! Perfectly fine.’’

‘’It’s not…’’

‘’Ryan, all of Newport knows you’ve been in trouble. Imagine how it would look if you **weren’t** up front about all this.’’ He frowned, thinking again. ‘’Now, for the fire, all we have to put is ‘ruled accidental’ and ‘charges dropped’.’’ He nodded, watching her write. He seemed to be accepting of how she treated his record. She hoped he wouldn’t be as difficult about everything else. ‘’Is that all?’’

‘’Well….all I’ve actually been caught for.’’ He gave her a sheepish little apologetic grin. She instantly forgave him for her hurt feelings. He hadn’t meant it that way, after all. He was just trying to deal with so many new things….

‘’Fortunately, that’s all we have to put.’’ She was wildly curious about what else he’d done and at the same time didn’t want to know. It was probably better she didn’t. Anyway, that was his past. **This** was his future and she wanted to be part of **that** more than she wanted to know his history. ‘’And the ninety eight percentile makes your truancies look good.’’

‘’How could that possibly…’’ Taylor muffled a sigh. She should’ve known it couldn’t be that easy. She started to explain, as patiently as she could.

‘’It makes it look like your school wasn’t challenging enough, that the courses weren’t engaging enough to keep your attention.’’ She smiled into his stunned expression. ‘’This high a score ….well, some people will say that it’s a fluke or that you cheated; but most people will be impressed and think it means you’re too smart for public school. Which I tend to agree with, but I’m probably biased.’’ She blushed at her own nerve and ducked her head.

‘’I’m not as smart as you.’’ Ryan told her, covering one hand with his. She felt a flutter in her chest. Down, girl, back to business, she told herself.

‘’No, you’re not as **educated** as I am. There’s a difference.’’ She put in Sandy Cohen for the first reference. ‘’Now, is there anyone, any adult, that would …..oh, say nice things about how responsible and mature you are. Things that would make someone want to hire you?’’ She saw him think. And think. He was starting to frown. ‘’It doesn’t have to be exclusively Newport, or Chino. Marissa mentioned a guy in Texas?’’

‘’I don’t know how to contact him.’’ He pulled at his lip, trying to come up with someone. She suddenly had a strong urge to kiss him and dropped her gaze back down to the resume. ‘’I guess….there’s Theresa’s mom?’’ She fought the surge of jealousy. Who the heck was Theresa? Taylor hoped she wasn’t as pretty as she sounded. ‘’I helped her with her garden, a little. Helped her take care of the house and younger cousins, sometimes.’’ Great, he’d bonded with the girl’s mother. That made them practically married. Stop it, she scolded herself. This is about **Ryan** , not your insecurities.

‘’That’s great!’’ She was **too** cheerful, but she deflected by concentrating on the project. ‘’That gives you two references and some skills.’’

‘’What?’’ Ryan peered over her shoulder at the paper again. ‘’ ….’assisted with household chores’…….’charitable child care’ …….’apprentice gardening’ …….Taylor, what does any of this even mean?’’

‘’It means what you told me. Helping around the house, babysitting, gardening.’’ She pointed the pencil at each corresponding paraphrase and tilted her head at him. Really, he was letting this new approach to finding a job unsettle him far too much. ‘’Right?’’

‘’Well, yeah, but…’’

‘’It’s all in how you **say** it, Ryan.’’ She thought of something else. ‘’Speaking of which, is Theresa’s family Hispanic?’’ She got a strange look, but waited him out.

‘’Yeeeaahh……’’ He prompted her, eyes wary. She knew it was because this was a littler more personal than he was used to, but it still hurt. It’s not you, it’s the situation, she lectured herself firmly. He trusts **you**.

‘’So I would presume you speak some Spanish?’’ She asked, pressing her point. ‘’((Do you understand me?))’’

‘’((No, I don’t, but men have been saying that about women for centuries.))’’ Ryan returned, smiling. Okay, he sounded **way** too hot speaking a foreign tongue. She snapped her eyes back to the page.

‘’So, we can put ‘fluent in Spanish’, then.’’ She chewed on the end of her pencil. ‘’Did you ever go to Mass?’’

‘’Sometimes, when Theresa’s Mom thought I needed it.’’

‘’So, you heard the Latin.’’

‘’Yeah, but I don’t speak it. I just picked up a word or two from the prayers and hymns.’’ Ryan sang? She was jealous of Theresa, again, for hearing what she probably never would.

‘’A word or two is more than most people learn their entire lives.’’ She told him as she wrote ‘Latin – minimal fluency’ on the page. ‘’And Latin is the language of doctors, lawyers, and scholars. Even knowing a few words impresses people.’’ She reviewed what they had so far and frowned. ‘’Can you think of anyone else for a reference, anyone at all? A teacher or a coach or something?’’ She wanted to ask about a social worker, but knew that would end all co-operation. ‘Touchy subject’ was putting it **very** mildly.

‘’Well ……Peggy seemed to like me.’’ He smiled a little ruefully.. ‘’Most people in Chino aren’t what you’d call respectable and I didn’t exactly give a great first impression when I got here.’’ Okay, she wasn’t going to spend any time on how many people in Newport probably hated him. Positive, positive, positive; she coached herself.

‘’Peggy Thompson is a sweetie, she’d totally be on your side.’’ She put down the contact information for the country club. ‘’ If we pan out with Mister Ward, we can try the country club, they’re always looking for staff.’’

‘’Can they hire me? With the Newpsies ……’’

‘’Oh, none of them have the guts to take on Kirsten Cohen.’’ She declared. ‘’You’ll be fine.’’ She stared at the page, thinking, then smiled. She had a truly evil idea. ‘’So we can put ‘apprentice auto repair and maintenance’…..’’ He laughed a little. ‘’It’s true. You’ve ‘boosted’ cars, right? I presume it wasn’t all ‘smash and grab’, right? So not only do we put that, we put ‘lock-smithing’.’’ He was shaking his head at her.

‘’You are something else.’’ He was smiling, eyes shining at her. ‘’Tay.’’ He put a hand briefly on her shoulder. ‘’Thanks.’’ She knew he meant for more than the resume and nodded, smiling up through her lashes at him. She felt the pull of his eyes, the tingling along her skin. Only knowing they wanted to be at Mister Ward’s dealership first thing brought her back to Earth.

‘’Okay, what else?’’ She looked away, down at her neat script.

‘’Is there any way to put construction experience?’’ He put a hand on the back of her chair as he looked over her shoulder. She felt his breath on her neck and bit her lip. She could only concentrate on the paper because of his tone. For the first time since they started, he was eager and actively participating.

‘’Sure.’’ She scrawled in ‘assisted community with construction projects’. ‘’Now, what else?’’

*

‘’Mister Ward?’’ Ryan looked into the office the secretary had pointed out to him. Every Chino-born instinct was screaming that he didn’t belong here, except maybe as a janitor. He couldn’t not do this, not with Taylor sitting in her car right outside. Just like Cotillion, he didn’t want to disappoint her. He’d walked in past all the cars, feeling his fingers twitch. He actually wanted this job, wanted it like he wanted to make the Cohen’s proud. Even if he never got the drive these cars, or even work on them; he’d get to be around them. And they were such sweet pieces of work. He told himself firmly not to get his hopes up.

‘’Yes?’’ The guy looked friendly enough, his first impression of Luke’s Dad made him think of Sandy. Something about the expression, about the eyes and the body language that said ‘trustworthy’. ‘’Can I help you?’’ His tone was sincere, open, not even a trace annoyed. Ryan swallowed nervously.

‘’Uhm….I’m Ryan Atwood?’’ Before he could mention Luke or anything else, a huge smile broke out on the guy’s face.

‘’Ryan! Yes, Luke mentioned you. I just didn’t think you’d be stopping by so early. Come in, come in.’’ The man motioned Ryan into the office, standing and sticking out a hand. ‘’Greg Ward.’’

‘’Ryan Atwood.’’ He shifted the resume to his left and shook hands. So far, so good, he thought.

‘’Sit down, sit down.’’ Greg sat himself, still holding out his hand. ‘’Is that your resume?’’

‘’Huh? Oh, yeah.’’ He forked it over and fell more than sat into the chair. He watched, heart in his mouth, as the man surveyed the information.

‘’Well.’’ The man set the paper down and folded his hands together, looking at Ryan with a serious expression. Right, here it came, the brush-off. He straightened his posture and waited. ‘’First off, I have to say I like your honesty. Most young people, especially young people in Newport, have the responsibility of a three year old.’’ He had to agree with that. Wait, was this guy saying what he thought he was? ‘’Second…..’’ He grinned. ‘’I haven’t seen such a creative spin on car theft in my life. ‘Apprentice auto repair’? ‘Locksmithing’?’’ He snorted. ‘’Nicely done.’’ Oh, fuck. Ryan scrambled to derail the situation.

‘’I can explain that, sir. See, this girl, she….’’ Greg was shaking his head, smiling.

‘’You’re not in trouble, Ryan. And if your girlfriend helped you with this, you’re showing a lot more sense than most kids your age.’’ Ryan stared at him wide-eyed. ‘’All that ‘macho’ bullshit; thinking girls are all empty-headed bimbos.’’

‘’Well, this **is** Newport.’’ Ryan said, then flushed. Shit. When would he learn to keep his mouth closed? Greg was laughing, though.

‘’And you’ve got a sense of humor.’’ The man nodded to himself, reached out and touched a button. ‘’Sheila, could you page Steve in here, please?’’ Steve? Was that the security guard? Ryan felt his stomach clench. ‘’Steve Alan is my partner, I’d like to introduce you, have him show you around. I hope you can start right away? The last guy we had doing this put a buffer through a windshield because he was stoned.’’

‘’I got the job?’’ Ryan was stunned. Taylor’ll be disappointed all her interview coaching wasn’t needed, he thought wildly. ‘’Just like that?’’

‘’Well, there’s a drug test involved, but with Sandy Cohen vouching for you, I think we can give you the benefit of a doubt.’’ Greg stood, came around the desk as another man with the same friendly attitude came into the office. ‘’Steve, this is Ryan Atwood.’’ He wasn’t introduced as a ‘friend of Luke’s’, to his surprise; and he shook hands in a daze. ‘’Ryan, Steve Alan. He’s the gear-head part of the company.’’

‘’Hey, kid.’’ Steve shook hands firmly. He had the calloused hands of a hard-worker and Ryan relaxed a little. ‘’You here about the sponge job, I hope?’’

‘’That’s the plan.’’ Greg looked at Ryan, concern flashing in his eyes. ‘’You all right? You look a little pale. You didn’t skip breakfast or anything, did you?’’

‘’No, it’s just that…..’’ He couldn’t tell them how surprising this was, this matter of fact acceptance. This instant trust. Was this what ‘benefit of a doubt’ really meant? He’d thought it meant ‘we’re setting you up to blow it’. His head hurt trying to wrap his mind around it. He reached for the first excuse to get some air, clear his thoughts. ‘’Uhm, that girl? She gave me a ride and she’s kind of…..’’ The two men nodded their understanding.

‘’Right, well, you can go tell her not to wait, then. ‘’ Greg smiled again. ‘’That is, if you want the job?’’

‘’Yeah, I do, but…’’ He motioned to the resume. ‘’My license is a little….suspended. Can I even do the job, with that….’’

‘’Oh, well, that’s no problem.’’ Steve told him. ‘’You’re not going to be driving anything on the street, just the lot and the garage.’’ He pointed out the big glass windows at the sprawling dealership. ‘’You don’t actually need a license to drive on private property.’’

‘’Go tell your girlfriend you’ll see her later, Ryan. We’ve got a pile of vehicles that came back from the test drives looking like someone drove them through a mud bank.’’ Greg complained. ‘’And there’s the paperwork to go through.’’

‘’Which is his part of the job.’’ Steve shot a thumb to his slightly taller partner. He looked Ryan up and down. ‘’Good thing you wore jeans and a tee for this, kid; most people wear their interview clothes and we have to wait until the next day before they can start.’’

‘’Right.’’ Head spinning a bit, he motioned outside. ‘’I’ll just…’’ They waved him on and he walked towards Taylor’s car, calming the closer he got. Things made more sense when he was around her, for some reason. He leaned in the passenger window and she looked up from her book, smiling at him. He smiled back, triumphant. ‘’Looks like we won’t be needing the copies.’’ He tilted his head to the stack of resumes they’d run off Sandy’s printer.

‘’You got the job!’’ She clapped her hands. ‘’That’s so….way to go, Ryan!’’ Somehow, hearing her say it made it solid, made it real. He cleared his throat and tried to stop smiling at her. She was just so completely irresistible.

‘’Yeah, so we’re gonna do the paperwork and …’’ He suddenly wanted her to stay, to share the moment with him and keep him from feeling stupid filling out the paperwork. Oh, grow up. The voice in his head sounded a lot like Trey. Quit being a little bitch.

‘’I’ll see you for dinner around six, right?’’ Taylor smiled at him. ‘’Someone promised me grilled cheese.’’

‘’So I did.’’ He stepped back so she could start the car. ‘’I’ll call you.’’ She waved at him as she pulled away. He lifted his hand in a brief gesture and went back inside the dealership’s offices.

After Greg walked him through the surprisingly simple paperwork; Steve was more than eager to show him around. It looked to Ryan like no one else in the dealership (except the mechanics, maybe) had any interest in cars except as objects to be sold. He seemed to be pretty happy that his partner had finally hired ‘a fellow car nut’. The man warned that the job could get a little monotonous; driving car after car through the wash. Only the cars that had been sold were detailed, and the mechanics usually did that. Ryan commented that he couldn’t see what was so boring about driving these cars, even through a car wash, and Steve had laughed.

‘’Greg’s right, you’re perfect.’’ The off hand remark meant a lot to him, he couldn’t wait to start; to show these guys he was worth their trust.

He got to pick which dirty car to start with. Greg had, if anything, underestimated the filth. People really had no consideration for other people’s property. He shook his head and started right in. When he drove the first vehicle through the wash, he started grinning. A car thief, ex car thief, from Chino driving high price sports cars and luxury vehicles. Car wash or not, he bet the Newpsies would have a melt down over this one.

Nine hours later, he was more tired than he’d thought he’d be. Who knew driving cars all day could wipe you out this much? He called Seth to come get him. The guy was in a such an extreme state of agitation that Ryan briefly wanted to sedate him. Seth was picking up Summer to come over in two hours and he was a complete wreck. Ryan wondered if he’d been like this ever since Luke had dropped him off after sailing. Seth said he’d been cleaning for the past four hours; which Ryan took to mean he’d been following Rosa around and driving her nuts. He knew there was only one way to keep his brother from agitating himself into some kind of fit. And that was the only reason he decided to change his and Tay’s date to the Cohen’s, he told himself, not because he was starting to be afraid of her mother.

 _‘’Hello, Ryan.’’_ Just her voice relaxed him incredibly. He was glad he’d insisted on being alone in the pool house for the call. He didn’t think she’d mind the relocation of their …was it a date? ….but he wanted to talk to her without Seth babbling in the background.

‘’Hey, Tay.’’ He rested his forearms on his knees.

‘’ ** _Listen_** ….’’ They both said at the same moment. Ryan laughed and Taylor giggled.

_‘’Summer called for reinforcements. I think she’s afraid Seth will go geek on her.’’_

‘’Tell her not to worry, he’ll collapse from the panic attack long before then.’’ Taylor giggled again. He didn’t want to, but he knew the girls had bonded, so he suggested it. ‘’Think we should ask Luke and Marissa over and make it an official triple play?’’

 _‘’No, since Mr. Cooper is there, they went out on a date. Kaitlyn’s staying in with her Dad and Sandy.’’_ He liked how she called the Cohen’s by their first names, like he did. It made her seem closer to the family, to him. _‘’It’ll just be the four of us.’’_

‘’We don’t have to watch television with them.’’ He reassured her. She’d sounded so disappointed and trying to cover it. Could she have been looking forward to spending some time alone too? ‘’Summer doesn’t like grilled cheese, remember?’’

 _‘’Philistine.’’_ Ryan laughed again, shaking his head. _‘’You’re right, though, I’m sure us just being nearby is enough. We can get to know each other, talk.’’_ What was it with girls and talking? He figured he better warn her.

‘’Yeah, I’m not so good at that.’’

 _‘’There’s a shocker.’’_ Taylor giggled at him. He grinned. _‘’I seem to recall, however, that you said you couldn’t dance, either. And look how well that turned out. Well, until the fistfight, that is.’’_ He had a sudden brilliant idea. He needed to get her off the line and talk to Seth.

‘’So Seth will pick you up?’’ He asked, trying to wind up the call.

 _‘’That’ll be fine, since I’m at Summer’s.’’_ Her tone was a little wary and he reminded himself how good this girl was at reading minds.

‘’I’ll go peel him off the ceiling then.’’ Ryan was glad to hear her laugh. ‘’See you at six.’’

_‘’See you then.’’_

Ryan hung up and went looking for his brother. He found him in his room, trying on clothes. Christ, it looked like the closet exploded. How many clothes did the guy have, anyway? He was afraid to ask.

‘’So, what’d she say?’’ Seth asked. ‘’Which do you think, the blue or green?’’ He kept switching shirts, too fast for Ryan to get a really good look. Not that he thought it mattered, anyway. He didn’t think Summer was going to fall for Seth based on his looks.

‘’Just wear what you normally would.’’ He advised tiredly. He wanted to talk about his idea and wasn’t quite sure how to bring it up.

‘’Is that what Taylor said to do?’’ His brother asked, face eager. ‘’Is there a plan in motion already? That is so awesome! Do you think we have time for a cramming session before I go get Summer?’’

‘’Seth!’’ He drew a deep breath. Sometimes this guy could try the patience of a saint. ‘’This is about getting to know the ‘real’ Summer right? So show her the ‘real’ Seth.’’

‘’Okay, such a bad idea; because that has never worked before and….’’ Ryan resorted to a glare and his friend instantly shifted mental gears. Sometimes Seth made him dizzy just talking to him. That’s why he preferred to be sitting for Seth/Ryan time. ‘’Maybe you have something there, my brother. She did seem to like the Sethula last night. Of course, she also threatened to kill me, but we’ll chalk that up to car lag.’’

‘’Your full name is Sethula?’’ Seth blushed, obviously regretting he’d ever mentioned it. ‘’Right. Look, I need your help with something.’’

‘’What’s mine is yours, dude.’’ Seth grabbed a random shirt off the pile on his bed and pulled it on. ‘’What do you need?’’ He liked that the taller boy hadn’t even asked what it was, or tried to bargain for a future favor. This was why Summer was going to fall for him, Ryan decided. Because he’s a good friend. Always provided she doesn’t kill him first, he thought.

‘’Do you know what happened to that tape your parents made at Cotillion?’’ He had a sudden, horrid thought it had been confiscated for evidence. He’d been so wrapped up in Taylor’s seeming disappearance, he’d never thought to ask about it.

‘’Sure, it’s in the den.’’ They went downstairs and Seth looked through the entertainment center. Finally, he pulled out a DVD case with a homemade cover. ‘’Here. Mom’s already made a memory out of it.’’ Seth handed it to him like it was no big deal. He stood frozen for a long moment. The cover had a picture of the country club’s exterior and the words ‘Seth and Ryan at Cotillion’ printed neatly in fancy lettering across the top. He stared at it, a little awestruck. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone in his family had even taken a picture, let alone kept an album or anything remotely like it. And here it was, proof that the Cohen’s treasured family over all. He was reminded of the pictures on the fridge at Theresa’s. ‘’Ryan, you okay?’’ Seth looked like he was really worried. ‘’You in there, bro?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ His voice was little choked, so he cleared his throat. ‘’Do you have anything to make a copy of just the parts with me and Tay?’’ The other boy grinned at him in relief.

‘’Sure.’’ He pulled out equipment and gave Ryan a blank disc to hold. He chattered away, as he set it up; about lasers and clips and a bunch of other stuff that Ryan really didn’t listen to. It gave him time to get control of his emotions, though. ‘’Here we go.’’ Seth inserted the two discs into the machines and started manipulating the playback.

Seeing the event from outside like this, he nearly didn’t recognized himself. He looked comfortable, confident; like he belonged. That guy on the recording was him? That was Taylor, though, understatedly gorgeous, as always. Even on disc, her calm elegance took his breath away. He hadn’t realized they’d danced as long as they had; watching the minutes tic by on the readout.

 _‘’That can’t be the Townsend girl.’’_ He heard someone on the disc say clearly. _‘’She’s in an asylum somewhere, right?’’_ Ryan’s fists clenched.

So that was why….Sure enough, the spin she’d talked him into played out in front of his eyes. It looked far more graceful and practiced than he’d felt at the time. His face on the recording didn’t reveal any of the panic he’d felt. Apparently, those long nights playing poker with Trey and his buddies had paid off. Seth stopped the copying just as the video-Ryan pulled back, smiling, from whispering in the video-Taylor’s ear. Just before Greg Fisher cried ‘thief’, he recalled. Done, he thought in relief. Then he remembered what was else was recorded on the disc.

‘’Hey, Seth, is there any music…’’

‘’Excellent idea, though I must say; you’ve got to stop setting the bar so high. Not fair to the more romantically challenged among us, you know.’’ Seth grinned and they replaced the catty comments of the Newport elite (and the other random noises) with some classical stuff they found in the back of the cabinet. The name of the band was Strauss or something. It sounded almost exactly like the music that had played at the rehearsal. Seth went to the study to ‘find something’, leaving Ryan to view the finished product. It was pretty good, just a little shorter than a music video. When Seth came back, he was holding a empty CD case with a picture for the cover. ‘’Here.’’ There was a picture of him and Tay on the cover, in waltz position; smiling and unable to take their eyes off each other. ‘First Dance’ the letters under their feet proclaimed.

‘’This is great, thanks.’’ It was perfect. He hadn’t even thought of a cover. He placed the copied disc into the case.

‘’Don’t mention it.’’ Seth stored away the equipment. ‘’Seriously, don’t mention it. That pretty much trumps my TiVo skills, and if Summer ever found out…’’

‘’So make her a disc, too.’’ Ryan suggested, feeling smug.

‘’No, no, that wouldn’t be **sincere,** my friend, and the Kirsten said that sincerity is key in getting girls to like you. ‘’

‘’She’s right.’’

‘’Mom usually is.’’ Seth looked at the clock. ‘’Okay, so I’ve barely got time to order the food before I have to leave. You okay to take delivery if I have to go before it gets here?’’ Ryan thought of his own dinner preparations with relief. Far, far less complicated.

‘’Sure, just let me grab a quick shower.’’ He knew there were supplies for grilled cheese; he’d checked this morning before Taylor’d arrived. To much teasing from Luke and Seth, of course. Philistines, as Tay would say.

‘’Andale, muchacho.’’

*

‘’How much of a train wreck do you think this is going to be?’’ Summer asked her. She was brushing her hair for the fifth time. Taylor hid a smile to see how nervous she was, not that the other girl would admit it.

‘’It’ll be fine, just give it a chance.’’ She took the brush firmly out of her friend’s (!) hand. ‘’I’ll be right outside, remember?’’

‘’With Atwood.’’ Summer snorted. ‘’You could march a band of chimpanzees through the room when you two get together and neither one of you would notice.’’

‘’We’re not that bad.’’ Taylor protested, blushing. ‘’We worked on his resume for a whole hour and nothing happened.’’ She was a little worried that he was starting to see her as a friend, nothing more. She wanted to dig the cuff out of her purse whenever she had that thought; but she didn’t want to get ridiculous with it. ‘’We may just end up being friends.’’ Which would be more than she’d ever had, but with Ryan she wanted ……she **wanted**.

‘’Ri-ight.’’ Summer snorted indelicately. ‘’And elephants will take up tap dancing. I keep telling you, Tay; the boy is **hooked**.’’ She put an arm around Taylor’s shoulders. ‘’You’re friends **and** he wants to get naked with you.’’

‘’Summer!’’ She pushed at her friend, blushing; trying not to think of him naked, because that made her dizzy.

‘’You’ll see.’’ There was a knock at the bedroom door. ‘’Hunh, he’s on time. Point one in his favor.’’

Taylor tried to keep the two from bickering too much during the drive. They both used words to cover nervousness, though; so by the time they got to the Cohen’s, she was mentally exhausted. Seth had ordered Mexican, she saw, which was Summer’s favorite food. Another point for Team Seth, she thought. She was suddenly reluctant to go out to face Ryan alone, despite thinking about it all day. She stepped out the kitchen door to the patio. He was at the grill, cooking. He seemed happy to see her, smiling wide when she waved.

‘’Hey.’’ He’d changed from this morning. White tee instead of blue and an open, short sleeved button down gray shirt.

‘’Hey. How was work?’’ Oh, god, that sounded stupid beyond belief. Or motherly. Not something a **girlfriend** would ask.

‘’Good. I got to drive a lot of cars I’d only seen in magazines.’’ He shrugged. ‘’What did you do all day?’’ Did she imagine it or did his voice actually pick up when he asked about her day?

‘’Oh, nothing special. Summer and I met for lunch and went shopping and got our hair done.’’ She wanted him to look at her, to see if he’d notice the highlights. Of course, if he wasn’t going to notice, she didn’t want him to look at all.

‘’Sounds fun. I mean, for you and her.’’ Ryan rolled the spatula handle in his palm. Oh, god, he was nervous. Looked like Summer was right. ‘’These are done.’’ He slid the sandwiches off the grill, seeming to be relieved to be finished. Was she making him nervous, watching him cook? He snapped the heat off. ‘’Dinner is served.’’ He turned to hold the plate out to her and froze. Apparently, he was getting a better look up close than he had when she was across the patio.

‘’Something wrong?’’ She watched his eyes travel over her, feeling his gaze like electricity. Taylor was suddenly nervous about her blouse, her skirt, her sandals. Too casual? Not casual enough? Too dressy? He was still staring at her, plate held out. ‘’Ryan?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ He didn’t move, just answered her. Summer was definitely right. ‘The boy is **hooked** ’, just as she’d said.

‘’Dinner?’’ She took the plate from him. He finally snapped out of it, following her to the patio table. Ryan kept sending her these looks, brow furrowed, as they sat down and served themselves. Oh, this was too cute. He couldn’t figure out what was different. ‘’Something wrong?’’ She asked innocently, biting into her sandwich. It was good. She really had to try more junk food, she decided. This was really good. Maybe it was the company.

‘’Did you ….’’ He shook his head, as if trying to clear it. ‘’You look …..different, from this morning.’’ He was staring, again. She felt that flutter becoming a tingle, deep down. ‘’Like at…..’’ He stopped, watching her brush her bangs away from her face as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

‘’Like at Cotillion?’’ She asked. He nodded, and she decided to let him off the hook. He really was just too hot. Especially when he smiled at her, like he was right then. ‘’Highlights, for my hair. I just felt tonight was ….’’

‘’Special.’’ She smiled back at him and they lost a few minutes staring at each other. Ryan cleared his throat and started in on his own sandwiches. ‘’Do they call it that because it pulls the light into your hair?’’ He asked.

‘’Something like that.’’ She blushed. He thought she was magic, pulling light to her, it was so sweet. ‘’So, uhm, I know a lot of official stuff from this morning; but what about the ‘real you’?’’

‘’What do you want to know?’’ She liked that he was willing to share with her. Seth had warned her on the drive over that the other boy tended to be ‘non-verbal’. Of course, Summer had smacked his arm for the ‘innuendo’ which had led to a whole debate on what was really innuendo and what was accidental choice of words. They were so cute, in a screwball comedy kind of way.

It was really comfortable, talking to Ryan. He wasn’t very interested in fashion or poetry, but he’d listen. Seth gave him experience at that, he said. She managed to pry a few tidbits out of him as they ate. He liked Journey, and cars, and soccer and his favorite fruit was peaches; which was kismet, as far as she was concerned.

‘’Movie?’’ His expression was hopeful, a little arm wave to the pool house. Oh, god. Breathe, girl, she coached herself.

‘’Sure.’’ She just managed not to squeak. If being alone with him out on the nice cool patio made her feel all weak-kneed, what was it going to be like in his…Mon Dieu, it was his **bedroom** , after all. Taylor picked up a DVD case from the pile next to the TV he’d set up. ‘’ ‘Gone in sixty seconds’?’’ Ryan came over and snatched it out of her hand, expression grim.

‘’I’m gonna thump him.’’ He looked down at the other selections and scowled. ‘The Fast and the Furious’ lay between ‘Dukes of Hazzard’ and ‘Days of Thunder’. ‘’No, I’m gonna put him in the **hospital**.’’

‘’Oh, I don’t know.’’ She took the Nick Cage movie back from him teasingly, dangling it. ‘’The ‘real life of Ryan Atwood’ ..’’

‘’Very funny.’’ He tried to snatch it back and she held it away, giggling. ‘’C’mon, Tay…’’ Oh, if he was going to use that throaty voice, and stare at her like **that** ….She swallowed, hard. He took a step closer to her, eyes darkening ….and stepped on the remote control. The TV hissed at them, breaking the moment. ‘’Shit.’’ She burst out laughing, she couldn’t help it. He just looked so …..disappointed.

‘’The ‘Dukes’ is probably pretty funny…’’ She suggested, turning back to the movie selection. Maybe that first movie was a little **too** close to home, considering. She set it firmly aside.

‘’Yeah, okay.’’ They sat on the floor at the foot of the bed and watched the movie. Ryan lasted about ten minutes in before he started picking apart the car sequences. She, never to be outdone, came up with catty remarks about Jessica Simpson’s wardrobe and how much plastic surgery she must’ve had. They were actually laughing harder at their own antics than the movie. ‘’God!’’ Ryan hit ‘stop’ as the credits started to roll. ‘’It’s probably good Seth wasn’t here. We would’ve hurt ourselves.’’

‘’Good thing.’’ She giggled, trying to get herself under control. Was this how dates went? If so, she had to go on more of them. Only with Ryan, of course.

‘’Tay.’’ Ryan was looking at her intently. He swallowed, nervously this time, and took a CD case from under his mattress. He held it out for her to take. ‘’I got ….well, I kind of **made** you …’’ He sighed with frustration and shoved the case out a little further. ’’This is for you.’’

‘’You didn’t have to….’’ Her voice trailed off, catching sight of the cover. Her fingers shook as she traced the words. ‘First Dance’. A recording of **their** first dance. He’d copied it from that recording Kirsten had made, she knew, but it was still incredibly sweet. And not in the least bit ‘just friends’ like. No, this was definitely a boyfriendly thing to do.

‘’I wanted to.’’ He smiled at her tenderly.

Taylor took the case from him, their fingertips briefly touching. She felt a little spark, a jolt from the short contact. They were staring at each other again and she was suddenly very much aware of how close they sitting. His eyes mapped her face, lingering on her lips. The air was thick, she was having trouble catching her breath and all she could hear was her heartbeat. Was he going to …..? He reached out one hand, brushing her bangs back. Oh, god, he **was**. He really, really was. She drew in a little breath when he laid his palm on her cheek and bent his mouth towards her lips …..

And the familiar strains of ‘Inernationale’ chirped from her purse. She hated that song, just **hated** it. Because Ryan pulled back, dropping his hand from her face like it was hot. It was hot. Flaming, actually, because she really should have turned that stupid thing **off**. She snatched her purse violently and yanked her cell phone out, turning it to look at the incoming number. If it was Summer, she was just going to…..Every drop of anger in her veins turned instantly to terror, chilling her to the bone. She shivered all over, once; then froze completely. Oh, Mon Dieu, this was a disaster.

‘’Tay?’’ Ryan picked up on something. Probably her sudden impression of a tree. She looked over at him, eyes wide with horrified disbelief, holding out the still-chirping cell.

‘’It’s my mother.’’


	5. the valley

‘’Sum-mer.’’ Something was tickling her ear. She flicked her hand at it irritatedly. ‘’This cute little horse wants you to wake up, Summer.’’ More tickling. She was really steamed, now. And what cute little ….oh,no.

‘’Princess Sparkle!’’ Summer sat bolt upright, snatching her pony from the hands of Taylor Townsend. A quick check assured her that there was no harm done. She still glared balefully at her new friend, who shot a concerned glance towards the doorway.

‘’Warned you.’’ Coop said from the door, yawning. ‘’Morning, Sum.’’

‘’Morning, Coop.’’ She set the pony on her nightstand and decided she was in a forgiving mood today. It was ten a.m. already? Of course, they didn’t get into bed until around one, so it wasn’t too unexpected. ‘’Morning, Tay.’’

‘’Good morning, friends.’’ Okay, never give Tay caffeine in the morning, not if she was this chipper on her own. ‘’I tried to let you sleep as long as I could, but Luke will be coming by in a couple of hours and I thought you might want time to get ready and to pull Kaitlyn out of the pool.’’

‘’I don’t get it, it’s not like we don’t have one at home.’’ Coop shook her head, yawning again.

‘’I think she might be showing off a little.’’ Tay held up her fingers a tiny space apart. ‘’She has a serious inferiority complex where you’re concerned, Marissa.’’

Summer heard the other girl mutter ‘who wouldn’t’ but Coop was too busy yawning to notice. Okay, did something happen? She needed to get to the bottom of this.

‘’Hey, Coop, go ahead and take first shower.’’ That would buy her an hour, at least. And it’s not like **she** had to be ready until that evening. A night with Cohen, watching the Valley. Kind of evened out, really.

‘’You sure, Sum?’’ Marissa was already headed for the bathroom.

‘’Sure, I’m sure. Me and Tay will talk about acceptable uses of ponies.’’ The door clicked shut on Coop’s laugh. Taylor started talking immediately.

‘’I’m really very sorry, Summer, I had no idea that Princess Sparkle had such a great sentimental value and would never have…’’ Honestly, this girl was more like Cohen than the law allowed. They had to be related, somehow.

‘’Tay!’’ She interrupted the ramble before it could get too bad. ‘’I just wanted to know what’s going on between you and Coop, that’s all. You’re being weird.’’ She shot the other girl a teasing smile as she climbed out of bed. ‘’Even for you. Y’know, overly cheerful as opposed to actually happy.’’ There was a stunned look on her face as Summer sat at her vanity to brush her hair, untangling the night snarls. ‘’See, that’s one of the things about having friends, they can see right through you.’’ She pointed her brush at the girl briefly. ‘’So spill, already.’’

‘’I’m probably just being overly sensitive.’’ Taylor sat on the end of Summer’s bed and traced patterns on the comforter with one finger. ‘’It’s just….when I got back from helping Ryan, she said…..’’ Summer sensed danger in the air. Whatever Coop said, it must’ve hit **hard**. As for her reasons for saying it ….well, the brunette hoped they weren’t what she thought they were. ‘’She said that I was a good friend to him, just like Seth.’’

‘’That was it?’’ Summer kept her voice light even though her stomach was icy. Coop couldn’t still be into Atwood, could she? She’d said she wasn’t, she’d said she was with Luke. Yeah, but she could change her mind, couldn’t she? A suspicious little voice whispered in her head, making her wish she’d never gotten up. Why did things have to be so complicated all the time?

‘’It was the way she said ‘friend’. ‘’ Tay shrugged. ‘’The comparison to Seth made her intent pretty clear.’’ The girl sounded like she was giving up, which just would not do. Her next words made her host wish Cohen would cancel, so she could kick Coop’s ass. ‘’She just….she always beats me, at everything, and that’s without half trying. She’s beautiful and popular and ….and what guy wouldn’t want her?’’ The last was asked in a despairing almost wail. Her eyes were huge and pleading as she looked at Summer.

‘’Ryan Atwood for one.’’ Summer spoke decisively, standing and grabbing her robe off the closet door. "Seth Cohen, for another.’’ She crossed her arms at the other girl. ‘’You gonna just give up, then? Let the guy go without a struggle? It doesn’t seem like you, really.’’

‘’But what could I possibly do? She’s Marissa Cooper.’’ She said Coop’s name like Cohen had said ‘Summer Roberts’; like a movie title.

‘’And you’re Taylor Townsend.’’ Summer gave her a sharp look. ‘’Chino is **so** into you, you know that. So **maybe** Marissa is planning to hook him for a backup in case Luke turns back into a blockhead. ‘’ She really hoped not. She **so** didn’t need to be in the middle of **that** catfight. ‘’So what? Ryan seems a one girl kind of guy. Just hook him first and it’ll be all over before Coop knows she’s in a fight.’’ And served her right for playing games with their new friend’s guy. ‘’Don’t tell me **you** , of all people, don’t have a plan.’’

‘’Well…..’’ There was a cagey look on the other’s face.

‘’ ‘S’What I thought, girl.’’ She raised her hand for a high five. ‘’C’mon, let’s eat and you can tell me all about it.’’

Taylor had a glass of juice while Summer fixed her breakfast and ate it. The plan was simple, really. A nice, sleeveless top and skirt, light colored, and highlights in her hair. An understated return to Cotillion. Summer thought it was great. She planned to wear jeans and tee shirt herself, underscore to Cohen that this wasn’t a date, it was ….She wasn’t sure what it was, but it wasn’t a **date**. Dates were for guys she **liked** , right? Which ones were those, again? They all seemed to blur into one big shouldered, water polo playing, **boring** ape with octopus hands. For all his declarations of admiration and affection, Cohen had never once tried to put the moves on her; she had to give him that. He may have named his boat for her, but he never acted as if she owed him anything for it. Whatever else you could say about him, she thought, he certainly wasn’t boring. Irritating, geek worthy, bit of a spaz; but not boring.

‘’Sum? Your turn.’’ Coop was waving a hand in front of her face. ‘’Wow, you must really like Seth.’’ She teased, grinning at her friend’s distracted state.

‘’Eww. Don’t even go there.’’ Summer shoved her best friend, maybe a little harder than necessary from the strange look Coop gave her. ‘’I was thinking of ….’’ Oh, crud, what could she have been thinking of? Tay, predictably, came to her rescue.

‘’Oh my god, Summer, you’re right!’’ She dashed to the French doors leading out to the pool. When she reached them, she sighed dramatically. ‘’Thank goodness. Kaitlyn’s fine. You know; I’m **such** a ditz for leaving her alone. I’ll just keep an eye on her while you wait for Luke, shall I?’’ She was gone before either of the other two girls could say anything.

‘’That was weird.’’ Coop commented, sipping her just poured orange juice. ‘’What was with the shove, Sum?’’

‘’Don’t play dumb with me, Coop.’’ Summer snapped. ‘’You stay away from Atwood.’’

‘’Ryan?’’ She actually seemed a little stunned, then shook her head in seeming amusement. If her friend hadn’t caught the calculating look in the blue eyes, she probably would’ve been fooled. That chill of suspicion was back. ‘’Did she tell you I was still interested? Really, Sum, you know she has issues about….’’

‘’Knock it off.’’ She bit the words off. The chill was invading her whole body, making her cold and hard. She didn’t want to be like this with her best friend, but she also wasn’t about to let skinny squirrel Taylor get her guy stolen by the mean squirrel. Not even if the mean squirrel was her best friend. ‘’I’m not getting in the middle of this and I’m not choosing sides.’’ She warmed her voice and hugged her friend briefly. ‘’You’re too good a person to be the ‘other woman’, Coop.’’

‘’If you say so, Sum.’’ Coop still sounded amused. She didn’t want to do this, but what other options were there? No one else was going to tell Marissa to stop; except maybe Atwood and by the time he got involved, it would be far too late.

‘’I do say so and I say this, too. ‘’ She crossed her arms. ‘’My friend wouldn’t steal another friend’s guy. So if someone **did** that to a friend of mine, I would kick their sorry ass. Because they’d deserve it.’’ She nodded sharply, message delivered, and headed upstairs to shower. She only hoped Coop took the hint and that the threat of losing Summer’s friendship was enough to derail whatever plan she had in mind.

*

No, this wasn’t awkward at all. Seth was thinking. Okay, yes, the physical aspects of sailing with Luke were smooth as Summer’s skin. It was actually better than trying to sail with Ryan; probably because Luke had actually sailed once or twice before. And, yeah, the guy knew some really stupid stories about half their class at school and didn’t try to push him overboard when he laughed at them. Still…he looked over at a guy he was coming to call friend and it threw him that it was Luke. But only a little. He was getting used to New Luke.

‘’So, anyway, Seth.’’ They were taking a break, drifting for a bit. Luke’s tone warned him that this conversation would be serious. ‘’I guess I should apologize.’’ Huh? Luke’s hand was extended in his direction. ‘’Sorry for all the crap.’’

‘’Uhm, okay.’’ He shook hands with the guy. ‘’I kind of figured we were already cool. I mean, what with the Three Amigos and all the bonding while we were missing the girls and skateboard lessons and breakfast this morning and all. The apology really isn’t necessary or anything.’’ Seth had that strange feeling again. The Bizzaro world feeling. Of course, if in **this** world Summer liked him, he was never going back.

‘’How does Ryan get a word in?’’ Luke wondered, shaking his head.

‘’I don’t know if you noticed, dude, but the guy barely speaks.’’ Seth made sure the lines of his craft were secure and turned his attention back to the other boy. ‘’It works for him, though. Girls really go for the strong, silent types, I hear. Which totally leaves me out of the picture, standard operating procedure around here.’’ Luke was shading his eyes, looking back the way they’d come. ‘’Do you see something? Someone following us? A late-morning eel fisherman, perhaps?’’

‘’Actually, I was wondering if I could make it if I started swimming from here.’’ Luke muttered. He seemed more than a little serious, then he shook his head. ‘’And what are you worried about? You taped Summer’s favorite show for her. That’s right up there with…..I dunno. Buying her some kind of shoe or something.’’

‘’You have a point, my friend, and not on the top of your head, either.’’ Seth pondered the strangeness of life as he checked sailing status again. If someone had told them even last week he’d be sailing with Luke and liking it, he would’ve called the reality police. ‘’However, this is me we’re talking about. I’ve never been any good with the girl thing and this is just too important to mess up. This is Summer.’’ A little of the desperation he was feeling seeped into his voice. Maybe Luke could help? He had a steady girlfriend, after all; loyalty issues of said girlfriend aside.

‘’Don’t look at me.’’ Luke shrugged. Seth was briefly disappointed. ‘’All my advice comes from those boneheads I used to hang with. All they want to do is get into a girl’s pants as fast as possible, as often as possible; and anyone who doesn’t is queer.’’ He scowled. Uh-oh return of Pissed Luke. Although, it didn’t seemed to be aimed his direction, so that was okay. Just stay out of arm’s reach. ‘’You should’ve heard the stuff they were saying about Marissa.’’

‘’Ah, but you have the wherewithal to thump them for such offenses. Ryan and I got your back, buddy. Not that I’ll be much help, really, but I can get the ice packs and the police and bleed on them for you.’’ Luke laughed, but not in a ‘gonna kick your ass’ way. More of a friend way, the way Ryan sometimes laughed with him.

‘’You’re okay, man.’’ Luke tapped knuckles with him, still grinning.

Oh, yeah, this male bonding stuff was great. Who knew he’d be any good at it? They sailed back to the beach by his parent’s house in companionable silence. The boys started packing in the sails. It was amazing how quick the work went to stow the boat when there were four hands instead of two. He barely had to give direction, Luke knew what to do. That idea sparked a question and he decided to risk the black eye and ask.

‘’So, and no offense meant, really; but you’ve had sex, right?’’ Luke nearly tripped over a rock as he turned and stared. ‘’ Okay, bad question, forget I asked it, really, it’s not anything I should be asking about….’’ Seth hoped the rate of chatter would be distracting enough for him to make an escape. He was fairly sure he could outrun the more muscular boy. All that body mass had to have wind-drag properties or something.

‘’Didn’t your Dad tell you about…’’ Luke sounded horrified. Seeing where the conversation was headed, Seth **was** horrified. Oh, sweet Jesus and Moses, **no**.

‘’Yes! Yes, he did, no worries there, no. I was just asking if you had any …..ah, practical experience. Ryan tends to be, as you’ve noticed, extremely close mouthed and when it comes to personal matters, he could give lessons to Mount Rushmore. I just thought, since we’re friends and all…..’’ He shrugged. Sometimes he wished his mouth would check in with his brain for more than a split second.

‘’Yeah, okay.’’ Luke looked thoughtful. Seth bit his lip on the first five things that popped into his head at the image. ‘’Look, Seth, if you just wanted to sleep with her, I could tell you stuff to help with that. But for what you want……’’ It was Luke’s turn to shrug. ‘’You named your boat after her, man. You practically worship the ground she walks on. My advice? Let her call the shots. Let her make the first move, hell, all the moves. Summer’s not shy about letting people know how she feels.’’

‘’This I have noticed.’’ Seth was grateful. It was pretty good advice, almost word for word what Ryan had told him. Not that he was going to let either friend know he was double-checking his research. But really, while he had the resources available, why not?

Luke left him at his house, wanting to get cleaned up before picking up the Cooper girls at Summer’s. He had to fight pretty hard not to ask to come along, to see just once more before tonight the glory that was Summer Roberts. Oh, crap, Summer was coming over! He had to clean up, he had to get things ready! Rosa didn’t seem to mind him following her around, she only started muttering under her breath after the first hour. He satisfied himself with spot checks after that. He tried to read, couldn’t concentrate. Tried to play video games, watch anime. It was no use. Over and over he kept picturing all the many ways he could mess this up. He was **so** dead. He nearly had a heart attack when the phone rang late in the afternoon. She was canceling, she **was** , it was all ov…..Oh, it was just Ryan. He started babbling as soon as he answered, so great was his relief.

‘’Hey, man. Where are you? How did it go? Any interviews? How’s Taylor? Where’s Taylor? Have you seen Summer today? Is she…..’’ He felt his heart rate speed up at the mere thought of his goddess.

 _‘’Seth! I got a job, okay? I just got off, so could you come get me?’’_ Ryan’s voice was plaintive, a little worn down, too. What was up with that?

‘’You got one? Great, that’s so great! Where is it? What are you doing? Hey, did you land that….’’ He started downstairs to the car.

 _‘’Seth. Just come get me, okay?’’_ He rattled off the directions and hung up. Great. Now he didn’t have any distractions from his imagination. Sometimes he was sorry he was so good at thinking up stuff. His nerves didn’t really need scenario after scenario of how badly this could suck.

When he picked up his brother, he held out for a full minute and a half before unloading his concerns. The guy looked tired, but it was that good kind of tired Mom got when she finally closed a deal or that Dad got when he won a hard case. Some kind of ‘job well done’ thing he’d never really understood. He continued to rattle on about Summer, interpreting the grunts and monosyllables from his passenger as the encouragement (and in the case of some of the more extreme imagined scenarios, outright disbelief because, aliens? In Newport? Mutants, yeah, but aliens?) that they were.

He shot up to his room at warp speed when Ryan said that he was calling Taylor for advice. Finally, someone who could help him. Someone who had good plans. He looked at the clothes he’d been trying on earlier and sighed in frustration. Someone who could help him decide what to wear. He’d changed four times and was working on the fifth when his brother told him that the date with Taylor would be relocated to the Cohen’s. Seth could’ve hugged him. Ryan needed a favor? Did he really need to ask? Well, okay, yes, he did; if only so Seth would know what was going on. It was so easy too. From the way the guy had asked, he’d thought he needed a kidney or something.

The copying went well, but it needed something. An extra kick. Thinking, Seth took the original into the study and got onto his Dad’s computer. Cover for the case, that’s what was needed. So she could look at it and know right away what it was about. He used the photo shop function to make covers for his homemade CD’s all the time. This should be a snap. He flicked through stills from Mom’s editing until he found a good one of Taylor and Ryan smiling dopily at each other. Oh, yeah, they were both so gone and so obviously good together. Look what they’d done for him! They got Summer to notice him! Don’t think about that, think about a title. Something classy, something reflective of the mood of that night and Ryan’s first ……Smiling smugly, he printed out the cover and attached it to the case. Perfect. He couldn’t wait to see his brother’s face.

Ryan’s face was as priceless as he expected. He said thanks in that quiet way he had and put the disc in the case like it was made of crystal. Seth gave him a pile of carefully chosen movies to put in the pool house, knowing the guy would be so wrapped up in his Taylor thoughts he wouldn’t even look at them. If that selection didn’t break the ice and get the two to relax and enjoy themselves, nothing would. He was tempted to include ‘The Goonies’ but it really didn’t go with the other choices. Ah, well, maybe next date. He left the money for the food on the counter and drove to Summer’s.

‘’Hey, Taylor, you look nice.’’ He tossed it off, casual. She did kind of look okay, hair done up all special wearing a skirt and nice top. Summer, though……Even in jeans and a blue tee shirt, she looked amazing. ‘’Hello, Summer. You look….’’ Fabulous? No, too gay. He’d used all his Marvel superlatives Cotillion night. Who’d have ever thought that he’d run out of words to describe Summer? No, wait, he had it. ‘’..radiant.’’

‘’Thanks, Cohen.’’ She made a weird face at Taylor, but he was too busy holding their doors open to really care. Everybody like a gentleman, his mom’s voice echoed in his head. It really seemed to be working, too, especially for Ryan.

‘’So, what do you like?’’ Seth waved a generous hand at the stereo as he pulled out of the driveway. ‘’Feel free to access the XM.’’

‘’You know my birthday and where I live and who my friends are, but you don’t know what music I like?’’ Summer didn’t sound pissed, just a little surprised. He figured admitting how much he actually knew might freak her out, so he settled for the other approach to the truth.

‘’Well, it I knew everything about you, that would be stalking Summer.’’ Funny, Taylor twitched a bit at that. Maybe somebody was following her? He’d have to mention it to Ryan during tomorrow’s rehash of their dates. He could scare whomever off for her. ‘’Besides, if I knew everything, there’d be no point to tonight, would there?’’ Stupid, you just gave her an excuse to cancel. Okay, regroup, regroup. ‘’What I mean is, I’m looking forward to getting to know you better.’’ Okay, even worse, now she thinks you’re a pervert. ‘’Not **that** way, I mean. Not that you’re not..’’

‘’Seth.’’ Taylor’s gentle voice came from the backseat. ‘’When you’re in that deep, throw out the shovel.’’ Dad said that a lot. Usually meant it was time to be quiet.

‘’Seriously, Cohen, were you born with diarrhea of the mouth?’’ Summer glared at him. ‘’No wonder people think you’re a dork.’’ She said it like she was half-convinced, herself. His heart sank in his chest. They hadn’t even started yet and already he was ruining it.

‘’I’m just ….This is my one shot, my only shot, and I don’t want to mess this up.’’ He blurted. Oh, great. Now she really will think you’re a retard, he berated himself. Smooth, real smooth.

‘’Just give him a chance, Summer.’’ Taylor advised. Yeah, listen to **her,** his mind urged the angel riding shotgun. Don’t listen to the idiot driving, listen to the girl in back.

‘’Well …..Since you went to the trouble to record ‘The Valley’ for me ….’’ Summer was smiling! At him! He slowed the car so he wouldn’t crash it waiting for the effect to wear off.

‘’Here we are, Casa De Cohen.’’ He stopped the car and hopped out so that he could hold the doors open for the girls. He made a grand, sweeping gesture to usher them into the house as he held open the front door. Seth didn’t mind that Summer giggled at him. She didn’t mean anything cruel by it and he liked that he could make her laugh. Dad made Mom laugh all the time and look how different they were. He told Taylor where to find Ryan and ushered his beauty into the den for their date.

*

This **was** a date. Summer mused as the credits rolled after the third hour of ‘The Valley’. There had been dinner, her favorite, Mexican; but not from her favorite restaurant, so that evened out. They weren’t watching a movie, but the show was her favorite, and the nachos were strategically placed between them. Seth had offered to sit on the floor, or on a chair, but she’d insisted he sit beside her. He’d gotten this look on his face like he’d won the lottery and sat down like she might fly away at any moment. They started watching the show and right away she noticed the main difference between Seth and the other boys she’d dated. He was **interested**. And not in just her body.

He wanted to know who the characters were, why they acted the way they did and what **exactly** she liked about each episode. He didn’t seem satisfied with her observations on the fashion. At one point, he declared that **she** had nicer outfits than ‘that chick’, referring to the program’s main romantic lead. Which was both creepy and sweet so again, a tie score. She’d found herself getting more into the show, noticing nuances she’d missed and finding that it was a lot more enjoyable when she understood the reasons for some of the characters more indecipherable behavior. And his eyes hadn’t glazed over even once during the whole thing. But then ….then they’d started arguing.

‘’….and this guy, he’s so hot, he’s the….’’ She was trying to explain the main male character to him when Seth snapped at her.

‘’I really don’t care.’’ Summer frowned at him and saw him sitting hunched in his seat with his arms crossed. ‘’I mean, you don’t see me drooling over the girls in this. Okay, yes, that’s because you make them all look washed out and scrawny, but that’s beside the point. The point is, I know I don’t have a lot going on in the looks department, you don’t have to keep rubbing my face in it.’’ What a pouty little baby! That’s not what she was saying at all!

‘’I thought you wanted to understand my show!’’ Summer fumed at him. What was with him? This was **his** stupid idea! ‘’You said you were interested!’’

‘’Guys?’’

‘’I am, okay, just not in how some guy who’s probably got an I.Q. in single digits looks in a pair of jeans!’’ They were facing each other now, blue eyes glaring into darkening brown over the forgotten bowl of nachos. ‘’Rumors to the contrary, Summer, I’m not gay!’’

‘’Guys?’’

‘’Looks like it from here, Cohen, ‘cause there’s got to be more space between us than the Grand Canyon!’’ She didn’t **want** him closer, did she? He looked so **masculine** , all of a sudden, though. And his eyes were **intense**.

‘’I was trying to be a gentleman!’’ He yelled back at her. She was opening her mouth to make some snide remark when this piercing whistle punctured her eardrum. They both swung their heads to look into the kitchen.

Taylor stood there, holding her purse with shaking hands. Tears were rolling slowly down her face. Ryan stood behind her, face bleak and eyes dark. He was taking his fingers down from his mouth and she realized he must’ve been the source of the noise. Then her brain caught up with what she was seeing and she re-directed her rage away from her date and onto Taylor’s.

‘’What did you do?!’’ She shouted at him, scrambling around the couch to throw her arms around Tay. Her friend shook her head even as she buried it in Summer’s shoulder. ‘’You sonofa…..’’ Ladies didn’t use language like that, but she was **so** tempted.

‘’Taylor?’’ Seth had come around the couch, too, concern all over his face. ‘’Ryan? What happened?’’ The other boy shrugged, leaving Seth looking doubtfully at his brother. Well, good for him. If that boy had taken advantage of her friend she was going to do something really painful to him. And permanent. Then Tay poked a hole in the balloon of rage building in her chest.

‘’It’s my mother.’’ Tay was mumbling, voice catching on every other syllable. ‘’She wants me to come home. **Now**.’’ She sniffled once more and broke free of Summer’s embrace, looking over at Seth. ‘’Could you drive me?’’

‘’I’ll go with you.’’ Summer stated, looking for her purse. Concern for her friend overshadowed any stupid argument with Cohen.

‘’On the coffee table.’’ Seth told her. How had he…? Okay, figure it out later. Get Taylor home before her mother goes psycho on them all.

‘’Sorry for ruining your date.’’ Tay apologized to them both, wiping at her face. She looked completely depressed. Ryan looked crushed, fragile even; which was not a word she’d ever thought she’d use for him.

‘’Actually, you may have just saved it.’’ Seth grinned at her, then over at Summer. She grinned back, catching his drift.

‘’Yeah, you **so** just saved Cohen’s ass.’’ She remarked, putting an arm around the other girl. ‘’You gonna be okay?’’

‘’Maybe.’’ Taylor looked down at the floor. Summer exchanged confused looks with Seth and they both looked at Ryan. He stood, slumped over, both hands stuffed in his pockets; looking desperately at his date as if unable to look anywhere else, though neither one met the other’s eyes. ‘’ Goodbye, Ryan, it was nice…..it was nice.’’

‘’Taylor….’’ Summer’s throat ached at the raw hurt in his voice. He reached a hand towards the girl, then dropped it; like it suddenly weighed a ton. ‘’ ‘Bye.’’ He turned on his heel and went out the kitchen door, moving as if he were a hundred years old. He walked towards the pool house like he was going to the gallows and never once looked back.

‘’Let’s go.’’ Seth said quietly.

The trip back to her house was silent. Taylor hadn’t cried anymore and hadn’t said anything else. Summer tried to get her to talk, sitting in the back seat with her and holding her gently; but she just sat there, eyes bleak. The closer they got to her house, the more life drained out of her friend. Seth pulled up and stopped the car. Before he could even unbuckle, Taylor had hopped out of the vehicle. When she spoke, her voice was so falsely bright that Summer actually winced and Seth looked like he’d been punched in the gut.

‘’Thank you both for a lovely evening, I hope everything went well?’’ She wasn’t looking at them. Yeah, her face was pointed in their direction, but she might as well have been blind for all the resonance in her eyes. She turned without waiting for a response and headed for her car. Summer slipped out and chased after her.

‘’Tay, what’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Please, talk to me, I’m your friend.’’ She was between the other girl and her car, now. ‘’Tay?’’ She asked, trying to get a look at her face.

‘’Please move.’’ Even her voice was dead. She sounded like one of those polite salesladies a the mall, trying to get you to wear their skanky perfume.

‘’Not until you tell me what’s going on.’’ Summer crossed her arms and set her feet determinedly.

‘’If I’m not home in twenty minutes, she’ll send me to an all-girl boarding school until graduation.’’ Taylor whispered, raising pain filled hazel eyes to her friend. Summer sucked a breath in horror and got quickly out of the way. Seth came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She needed the comfort too much to sock him for it. Maybe later. Their friend opened her car door and looked over at them. ‘’It was nice, having friends. Tell Ryan….’’ Her voice choked and she couldn’t finish. She got into the car and started it up.

‘’What just happened?’’ Summer felt bereft, heart broken. Seth slid his arm around her shoulder and she let him, needing the reassurance. She looked up at him pleadingly, wanting to understand how everything had gone so badly. ‘’What went wrong?’’ He shrugged, his expressive face filled with pain for his friends and not a thought, she bet, for their own spoiled evening.

‘’I guess Veronica Townsend doesn’t like boys from Chino dating her daughter


	6. the baby-sit

‘’Hey, Luke.’’ Summer opened the door. ‘’Coop, Luke’s here!’’

‘’Hey, Summer.’’ He stepped inside, smiling. Today was going great. First the sail. Seth had been weird, but in a neat kind of way. And he hadn’t made a big deal out of what an ass Luke had been. Then, when he went home to shower and change, his Dad had thanked him for sending Ryan his way. Said the guy really had a way with cars. He was glad it had turned out so well, for both his new friend and his Dad. Maybe they could go to a football game or something sometime. ‘’Hey, Kaitlyn.’’

‘’Hi, Luke.’’ Kaitlyn smiled up at him through her eyelashes. It always made him nervous when she did that; she looked so much like her mom. Too much like her mom for a thirteen year old. Summer just shrugged at him. Great. His girlfriend’s sister was crushing on him. He hoped the day wasn’t starting to suck.

‘’Hi, Luke.’’ Marissa came smiling into the room, carrying her and her sister’s bags. She dropped them on the floor and hugged him. Yeah, the day was definitely good. He ignored the sister’s gagging noises and pecked his girlfriend on the cheek, picking up the bags. ‘’Ready, Kaitlyn?’’

‘’Sure.’’ The kid shrugged, then turned to Summer and Taylor, who was standing in the doorway to the living room. ‘’See ya later; Summer, Taylor. Have a nice school year and all.’’ She gave them both hugs, promising to write every week.

‘’Kaitlyn goes back to boarding school in a few weeks, remember?’’ Marissa whispered when he shot her a questioning look.

Shit, he had forgotten. Of course, he didn’t spend that much time thinking about Marissa’s little sister, so it was perfectly understandable. They rode out to the pier and he treated the Cooper girls to lunch and ice cream. The two older teens were content to just let the younger ramble on about clothes and boys and her new friend, Taylor. Luke saw Marissa’s face twitch whenever her sister would prattle on about how wonderful the other girl was. When they were walking the beach before heading back, he let the kid get ahead of them a ways; still keeping her in sight, of course.

‘’Something up, ‘Riss?’’ He asked. When she raised her eyebrows at him questioningly, he shrugged. ‘’You just seem kind of weird when Kaitlyn was talking about Taylor, that’s all.’’

‘’Oh, she’s just trying to make me jealous so I’ll give her more attention.’’ Marissa shrugged back at him. ‘’That’s Kaitlyn for you.’’

Luke had a feeling it was more than that, but he didn’t want to argue with her and wreck this new understanding they had. His sensitivity was too new for him to be sure of what he was seeing as opposed to what he **thought** he was seeing. As far as he could tell, Marissa was jealous of Taylor; but what about? His girlfriend was prettier, more popular and, according to Summer, had better clothes. It couldn’t be him, Taylor’d never expressed an interest in him, not even when the two girls’ rivalry had been at it’s worst. No, it made sense for her to be jealous over Kaitlyn. After all, it was her sister and here she was going on about her biggest rival. He was glad that Taylor had a boyfriend, or at least a **potential** boyfriend. Maybe she’d calm down some, now that she had Ryan. Talk about your perfect matches, the two couldn’t appear more opposite and be more made for each other. Jesus Christ, he was starting to sound like his grandma, always pairing people up.

‘’Dad!’’ ‘’Daddy!’’ When he pulled up to the Cooper house, Jimmie was there. The girls piled out of his truck and ran to hug their father. Luke followed more slowly, giving them a chance for a real family moment before stepping up with his hand outstretched. He shook hands with the older man firmly.

‘’Mr. Cooper.’’ He was always careful to be very respectful to Marissa’s Dad. He knew she liked him better than her mother, who he was more comfortable with, really. Dad’s knew what you wanted with their ‘little angels’ and weren’t shy about shutting you down. ‘’Sorry to hear about….y’know. Hey, has Mr. Cohen been any help?’’

‘’Luke.’’ Jimmie looked slightly stunned at his expression of concern. Better get used to **that** look, he told himself, people aren’t gonna be expecting ‘New Luke’ as Seth calls you. ‘’Yeah, he’s coming over this evening to walk me through my options. How did you know….?’’

‘’Seth said something that night about his Dad helping you.’’ He carefully didn’t mention how the guy had said his dad would do anything to help Kirsten, Jimmie’s ex-girlfriend. Reputation aside, he wasn’t a **complete** idiot. ‘’We were gonna play board games with Kaitlyn, if that’s okay with you, Mr. Cooper?’’

‘’Please say yes, Daddy, please?’’ Kaitlyn had her begging face on, the one she’d used to get double scoops on her ice cream. Jimmie looked doubtful.

‘’It’ll be fun, Dad, take our minds off….’’ Marissa smiled brightly, blindingly at them. Luke could see her face looked a little strained. ‘’It’ll be fun.’’

‘’Looks like I’m outvoted.’’ Jimmie held up his hands in surrender, smiling at his oldest daughter. ‘’Come on, Luke, let’s see if we can beat these girls at their own game.’’ Man, he hoped the guy was referring to Clue or Uno or something. The last time he’d tried to play a game with Kaitlyn, she’d hauled out this stupid ‘Dating Game’ thing. He crossed his fingers as he went into the Cooper house.

*

 

Marissa couldn’t believe how rotten this day had been. First, Taylor had come bounding into her room, waking her up from this great dream involving Brad Pitt and chattering on and on about Ryan. So she’d snapped at her, so what? You’d think a girl with a mother like hers would be able to take a little bad attitude. But no, she’d gone crying to Summer and now her best friend thought she was some sort of man-stealer. She hadn’t felt like watching Kaitlyn high-dive all day (she had a major migraine building) and now her own sister was taking that girl’s side just to spite her. Even her boyfriend wanted her to ‘be nice’ to the girl. She would’ve been more surprised at how fooled everyone was if she hadn’t been taken in at first, too. Then, walking on the beach with Luke, she’d finally figured it out.

It was so simple it was brilliant, really. The ‘poor little me’ plot; blinking those huge eyes (total make-up trick, her eyes weren’t that great) and acting all helpless. Yeah, about as helpless as a shark. Pretending to be so innocent and pure and nice; painting her mother as this horrendous monster; it was all part of the plan. Smiling at Marissa, calling her friend; when all along, she was stealing bits of Marissa’s life. Cotillion, Summer, Kaitlyn, Ryan, even Luke. And, when school started, she’d be after social chair. Bet on it. Everyone else was completely taken in by the act, though. She thought Seth, of all people, would’ve been smarter than that. Of course, he needed all the friends he could get, even fake ones like Taylor. It was actually kind of pathetic. She wouldn’t have been surprised to find out Veronica was in on it, staging public humiliations to make the scheme more convincing.

That afternoon had been the only bright spot. She and her sister had beaten Dad and Luke at Uno, Sorry, Clue, and Trivial Pursuit (although she suspected Dad had handed them that one). Monopoly and Life, both being games involving money, had stayed on the shelf. She didn’t anticipate wanted to play those games any time soon. Like, ever. Kaitlyn had barely started to yawn when Mr. Cohen had come over for dinner. She’d been grateful for Luke, then, taking her out of the uncomfortable atmosphere. She was sure her Dad would figure things out, fix their family and make everything okay again. He had to, or nothing else would be all right ever again.

She’d barely paid attention to the movie, and Luke had spent most of the dinner at the very nice restaurant trying to cheer her up; telling her funny stories about Seth and Ryan. He really had made friends with them, it looked like. That was nice, Luke being friends with Ryan and Seth. What made her sick to her stomach, though, was how he went on and on about how great Taylor was in helping Ryan get hired on with his dad. Didn’t he see that it was **his** influence with his dad that had gotten Ryan that job? Couldn’t he see how that little bitch was twisting everything around so she looked like a hero? She’d excused herself to the lady’s room without mentioning any of it, wishing she knew how to counter this plan of Taylor’s. She patted her face with a wet towel, hands shaking. She wanted her old life back. She wanted her Dad to be okay and her sister to look up to her and her best friend to trust her and boys to like her. And she really, really wanted a drink.

‘’Marissa, isn’t it?’’ She looked into the mirror to see Veronica Townsend. She turned around to face the woman, hands resting casually beside her as she leaned back against the sink, faking a casual air. Living with Mom had given her experience with false fronts and game faces, if nothing else. ‘’How is everything, dear?’’ Her voice was sharp, eager. Marissa knew what the woman wanted. Gossip on her Dad. She wasn’t about to give the mother of that little tramp the satisfaction, though.

‘’Okay, I guess.’’ She smiled insincerely at the woman. ‘’Everyone’s a little tense, it’s nice Taylor’s helping.’’ She layered as much innuendo as she dared into her voice. Sure enough, Veronica snatched at the ‘clue’.

‘’Helping.’’ Her tone was inquisitive, voice flat. Maybe she was wrong, maybe Taylor’s mother wasn’t in on it. Didn’t mean she deserved to be kept in the dark about things, though. She deserved to know, as a mother, what kind of whore her daughter was acting like. If anyone could shut that girl down, it was Veronica Townsend.

‘’You know, with Ryan?’’ Marissa implied with her tone that it was much more than a simple job hunt. She suspected the woman didn’t even know that much, though. A suspicion confirmed when the green eyes narrowed suspiciously. ‘’Everyone says how they’re **such** a good couple.’’ She gushed, falsely bright. ‘’I guess she calms him down when he needs it.’’

‘’I’m sure the Cohen’s won’t let things get out of hand.’’ Veronica assured, but her eyes were little slits. It was a demand for information, not a statement of certainty and Marissa was only too happy to pour oil on the flames.

‘’Oh, I’m **sure** they won’t. Kirsten’s just a phone call away at the spa and Sandy’s right across the street, helping my Dad watch Kaitlyn. She’s a real handful, you know. ‘’ Again, very true statements that implied so much more than she was saying. This was beginning to be a little fun. She decided to see just how far she could go with it. ‘’Hey, that must be why they make Ryan live in the pool house, don’t you think? He must be a real **handful** , too.’’ She smirked as she walked away, hearing the woman curse under her breath. ‘’Nice seeing you again, Mrs. Townsend.’’ Outside the ladies room, Luke was waiting for her, eyes worried.

‘’Hey, lady, where’d you go?’’ He didn’t make any of his usual ‘did you fall in’ jokes. He looked honestly concerned and she was briefly ashamed of how she’d been ignoring him. Then she remembered he was part of the ‘wonderful Taylor’ fan club and didn’t feel so bad. He should appreciate **her** more, really. ‘’I was worried.’’ He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. She felt her headache was back, but she didn’t want him to freak out, so she yawned into one hand.

‘’I guess I’m more tired than I thought.’’ She said, smiling apologetically. ‘’Could you get the truck?’’

‘’Sure.’’ He went out towards the valet and she picked up her purse at the coat check. Taking a quick look around, she ducked briefly behind a huge plant and took a bottle out of her purse. Just one sip, just to settle my stomach, she thought. She knocked the vodka back, taking furtive gulps between passersby. Then she heard a familiar voice. A very loud familiar voice. Peeking out, sticking the bottle quickly back into her bag; she saw the best thing all day.

‘’I’m **perfectly** serious, Taylor!’’ Veronica snatched her clutch purse from the coat clerk and went stalking out the door, cell pressed against her ear. ‘’If you’re not home in **one** hour, you’re going to Holy Oaks, and that’s **final**!’’ She clicked her phone shut and shouted for her car.

Marissa smiled to herself. So much for Taylor Townsend.

　


End file.
